


Dragonborn in Thedas

by DianaStargaze



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaStargaze/pseuds/DianaStargaze
Summary: So I've had this idea for a while now. What would happen if the Dragonborn ended up taking the place as Herald of Andraste. Due to crazy magics, Dedric Princes, and ancient Elves. Freya Dovahkiin is pulled from Tamriel to Thedas to save the world...again.





	1. Wrath of Haven

Freya’s head was pounding. This was worse than the night she had unintentionally gotten drunk with Sam. She cracked open her eyes and looked around and found herself lying on a stone floor. Guards surrounded her, well this was worse than her night with Sam. Freya looked at her hands to find them manacled. Talos’s ass what had she gotten into now. She could see a new scar on her left hand, someone hand taken off her glove. The scar twinged then ripped open flooding green light into the room. Freya screamed in pain. She felt like something was trying to rip out of her hand and crawl into the room with her. She would have gladly cut off her own hand to make the pain stop. It lasted only a few moments before the scar snapped shut. Great, she thought, more crazy fucking magic. Frya cleared her mind and focused on the situation she could figure out her hand once she was free. She looked around the room and saw her mask, missing glove, and weapons laid on a table near the door. There were six guards, it would be messy getting out of here but not the worst odds she had ever faced. Freya drew a deep breath and whispered.

“Laas Yah Nir.” The words slipped off her tongue and spanned the room slipping through the doors and cracks allowing her to see the red outlines of all life around her. Some of the guards shivered at her strange words gripping their weapons tighter. Inside the room there was no one else save the guards but beyond. Damn it looked like she was in a village or something. Two figures were headed straight for the door. She decided to wait, Freya needed information. From the looks of the armor on the guards she wasn’t in Skyrim or anywhere that belonged to the empire. Their uniforms were strange and she didn’t recognize their emblem. The men looked human but those uniforms weren’t like any she’d seen damn it where was she. She tried to see their ears but they were hidden under their helms. Maybe they were elves and this was somewhere in the dominion. The door opened and two women walked in. Both wore armor, one had a cowl pulled up hiding her face the other had short black hair and rounded ears. Alright so not an elf.

“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you right now.” The black haired woman spoke, she had an accent that Freya didn’t recognize. Not helpful or good. 

“Look,” Freya said eyes narrowed, “do you know who I am.” Black hair sneered. 

“Why should I know who you are?”

“I am Freya, Alduin’s Bane and DragonSlayer, The Honoured Thane of all Skyrim, and Harbinger of the Companions.” She said raising to her feet pulling at the manacles which kept her from reaching her full height. “I am the Dragon Born, Dovahkiin!” The women exchanged a look of utter confusion. How could that not know what a Dragon Born was? “Where am I, is this in the empire? Get word to Jarl Elisif she can vouch for me. Or General Tullius. I served under him during the Stormcloack rebellion.” 

“You are speaking nonsense.” The black haired woman said with a scowl.

“I’m making perfect sense.” Freya barked back. But she could see that she wasn’t getting anywhere. Her heart started to beat faster and dread boiled in her stomach like acid. Freya looked around at the guards again and made her choice. “Fus Ro Dah!” The shout tore from her lips shattering the manacles. Freya flipped up her hood and disappeared. She was thankful she had taken this gift from Nocturnal and had been wearing her Nightingale armor. The guards panicked shouting about her being a demon. They swung their weapons about blindly. Freya slid on silent feet moving around them like a shadow. She slipped over to the table and grabbed her swords. The Nightingale blade and Dawnbreaker. As she gripped the blades the scar on her hand flashed again making her curse. The guards and women swung towards the table. Freay had to assume they could see the light. Freya flipped her hood back becoming visible again. She stood ready blades out as the pain dissapeared.

“Now can you explain what in Oblivion this thing on my hand is without trying to kill me or am I going to have cut my way out of here.” The men looked skittish but the women were calm. Black hair even had a sword drawn and ready. The cowled woman stepped forwards hands behind her back looking completely at ease even a little curious.

“Who are you, truly.” She asked. Freya smirked feeling more confident now that she had her blades.

“I already told you. I’m Freya Dovahkiin, Hero of Skyrim. Now tell me where in Tamriel am I.” The two women exchanged another look. 

“You are in Fereldan.” The cowled one said. Freya blinked at her for a moment as the words sank in. There was no such place and Thedas as far as she knew. 

“Is Fereldan this village?” Freay asked.

“No,” Cowled said, “this is Haven. In the kingdom of Fereldan.” Freya blinked again. Now she knew something was very wrong. There wasn’t any such kingdom in Tamriel. If she wasn’t in Tamriel then where in Oblivion was she?

“Isgramers balls.” Freya seathed, setting her swords down on the table and looked at the ceiling. She needed more information but first. ”Seogorath! If this is your idea of a joke NOT FUNNY!” Freya shouted. No response. Damn it if this had been the prince of madness he surely would have come cackling out out of the walls at that. She turned back to the two women and leaned against the table crossing her arms. 

“Alright then, what's about to destroy the world?” 

“How did you know...” The black haired woman asked but Freya cut her off.

“I always seem to end up in places where shit is about to blow up.” Freya said eyes trained on the women. “And, seeing as I have no idea where I am. I’m guessing something is about to go boom.” The guards looked back and forth at each other stunned. 

“Everyone out.” The cowled woman said softly. It seemed that Freya had hit the nail on the head. The guards sheathed their weapons and hurried out of the prison.

“I believe introductions are in order.” The cowled woman said. “I am Sister Leliana, Left hand of the Divine. And this is Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast, Right hand of the Divine.” 

“Pleasure to meet you.” Freya said inclining her head. Cassandra made a disgusted noise but sheathed her sword. “So can we get to the world ending bit.”

“The conclave at the Temple of Sacred Ashes was destroyed, killing the most holy Divine Justinia and all those in attendance. You were the only one to survive.” Nothing Leliana said made any real sense to Freya but she got the major points. 

“Alright, well I’ve never heard of the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Last thing I was doing was raiding some old Dwemer Ruins just south of Solitude. Then I’m here chained up in your prison.” She paused. “How does an explosion start the end of the world?”

“Leliana, you go to the forward camp. I’ll explain things.” Cassandra said, still looking warey. Leliana nodded and headed out the door.

“Are you ever going to explain what’s ending the world?” Freya asked, getting annoyed at how they dodged her question.

“It’ll be easier if I show you.” Cassandra said. Freya nodded and started strapping on her sword belt. “I would prefer if you went unarmed.” 

“Look Seeker, I don’t need weapons to be able to fight you and frankly I don't want to. I just want to get back home and my weapons will make that a lot faster.” Cassandra stiffened at Freya’s words.

“You are a mage.” Cassandra said, sounding more like an accusation than anything. Freya burst out laughing. 

“What? No I’m not a mage.” She chortled. Cassandra looked even more confused.

“But that spell or whatever it was you did to break your bonds and disappear.” Cassandra said confusion plain on her face. Freya mental smacked herself. Where ever she was wasn’t home. She decided to give this seeker a quick briefing on her powers. Just to make things less complicated when they ended up in a fight. Which Freya suspected would be sooner rather than later. 

“Look like I said I’m dragonborn.” She slung her bow and pack across her back. “That means I am a human born with the soul of a dragon. I can use dragon shouts and words of power. And the disappearing thing, well let’s just say you run enough errands for enough Dedric Princes and you get some perks along the way.” Freya said with a smile. Cassandra just stared at her. Freya walked over and smacked Cassandra on the back. “Come on, let's go save the world.” 

Freya pushed open the door of the prison and walked into the fresh air. She looked up to see snow, mountains and pine trees. Wherever she was at least it looked a bit like Skyrim. The people that milled about started staring at her. She could understand why a bit, in her nightingale armor and standing just over six feet tall Freya stuck out like a sore thumb. Her eyes then turned to the sky seeing a massive green gash that slashed across the heavens. Freya let out a low whistle at the sight of it.

“You do have an end of the world problem.” She murmured.

“We call it the Breach. It appeared when the conclave exploded.” Cassandra explained. A massive explosion ripped from the Breach. Freya’s mark opened sending her to her knees in pain cursing.

“Every time the Breach Expands so does your mark and it’s killing you.” Cassandra said, helping pull Freya to her feet. 

“Just one more reason to close the giant hole in the sky.” Freya grumbled, shaking her hand. The Seeker started walking off. Freya followed after her. People hissed and shot death glares at her as they passed. Voices were growing louder and angrier as they walked, turning into an angry hum.

“They have decided your guilt. We mourn our most holy and lash out like the sky.” Cassandra said, but Freya just kept her eyes on the Breach. Something was falling from it.

“What’s falling from the breach?”   
“Demons.”

“Demons? You mean like dedra?” Freya asked. 

“I...I don’t know.” Cassandra answered. “They are corrupted spirits that come to our world from the Fade.” Freya was just trying to keep up. It sounded like demons were a least a bit like dedra coming from another world. So that at least made a little sense to her. They made it to a bridge and started to head deeper into the valley. That was where Freya saw her first demon. It was an ugly hunched thing in ragged robes with some kind of comb on its back. Freya pulled out her blades Drawbreaker bursting to life in her right hand and Nightingale glowing with dark light in her left. She attacked with Dawnbreaker first, the glittering white blade cut through the robes biting into the flesh beneath. The demon screamed as it burst into flames. 

“Well whatever these things are Meridia's sure doesn’t like them.” Freya yelled as Cassandra handled another nearby demon. The demons were dispatched easily enough and the two continued jogging down the path.

“Those names you’ve said, like Meridia and Seo...Seo oh whatever it was. Are they your gods?” Cassandra asked and they hurried down the path. Freya laughed out loud. 

“Hardly, some crazy shits back in Tamriel might worship the Dadric Princes but they’re a bunch of crazy fucks.”

“But, you said you have done things for them, you carry weapons from them even?”

“Yeah because most of the time it’s do what they say or they kill you just for the fun of it.” Freya continued jogging watching the seeker who looked shocked. “I mean some have claims on my soul for the stuff they’ve given me but eh they get to duke it out once I’m dead.” 

“Then do you not have gods?”

“Oh we do, the Divines are real enough. But, they don’t mess with mortals like Dadric Princes.” Freya explained. Cassandra was completely surprised by this and stopped on the path.

“Then you know that your gods are real.” She looked at Freya wide eyed. “There is no doubt?” Freya stopped confused by Cassandra’s question

“I mean I’ve never met a Divine personally but with the number of Dedric Princes I’ve met. I mean how could they not be.” Freya then realized something. “Wait are you saying you don’t know if your gods are real?”

“The Chant of Light teaches that the Maker abandoned this world because of humans sins. That we must repent for him to return.” Cassandra said solemnly. 

“I’m…” Freya didn’t know what to say, a world where their gods or god wasn’t around. “I’m sorry, that must be hard.”

“I have faith,” Cassandra said, starting to walk again. Her back ramrod straight and Freya could see that this woman was made of iron. “Come we must reach the forward camp.” They ran along the path following along the river in silence. Their feet crunching on stone and snow the only noise disturbing what would have otherwise been a lovely day. Soon Freya could hear fighting up ahead.

“Quickly we must help them.” Cassandra urged picking up her pace. 

“Friends of yours?” Freya called as she hurtled the wall to see two men fighting. One had a staff and was using magic, the other was very short and was wielding a massive crossbow. Hovering in the air just above them was a smaller version of the Breach. Freya grabbed Cassandra keeping her back.

“Everyone out of the way!” She bellowed. The two men looked back at her and dodged out of the way. Freya drew a deep breath.

“Yool Toor Shul!” Fire ripped from Freya’s lips as she breathed out. The demons caught in the blast of dragon fire screamed and dissolved back into green vapor. The two men looked stunned but the mage moved first.

“Quickly we must seal it.” He grabbed Freya’s left hand and thrust it toward the rift. Light burst from her hand and connected to the rift. Freya pulled back against the magic following from her until the rift snapped close.

“So this thing is useful.” Freya said, looking down at her hand then back to the mage. Who she realized had pointed ears like the elves back home but she didn’t he looked like any Mer she had ever seen. In fact if not for the ears he looked human.

“So it can close the Breach.” Cassandra said hopefully.

“Possibly.” The mage elf said with caution.

“Good,” the short man said, “and I thought we’d be ass deep in demons forever.” He looked up at Freya smiling.

“Never seen magic like that before you’re one hell of a mage.” He said smiling.

“Indeed.” The elf said. “I have never seen such magics before, the words you spoke.”

“I’m not a mage.” Freya said, feeling a little annoyed. The short man laughed.

“Yeah and I’m not a dwarf.” Dwarf? She was confused by that, the only dwarves she’d ever heard of were the Dwemer and they were long dead.

“Freya is,” Cassandra began then paused, “well, she’s a special situation. You see she’s…”

“I’m not from here.” Freya said with a shrug. 

“Neither am I doesn’t mean I can go around spitting fire.” The dwarf laughed. 

“No Varric.” Cassandra said harshly. “She’s from somewhere else.”

“Try a different world.” Freya added. It seemed the only logical explanation at this point. No matter how crazy it sounded. This stopped his laughter.

“Wait your serious?” He looked at Freya who nodded. “Andraste’s ass then where are you from?”   
“Place called Skyrim in Tamriel.” Freya said proudly. “A true Nord born and bred in the mountains and snow. Also Dragonborn.” The elf looked surprised. 

“Dragonborn, what does that even mean?” He asked.

“Born a human with the soul of a dragon. I can use their power their words.” Freya explained again. How many times was she going to have to go over this. “That’s how I breathed fire. It was their words. Now I do believe there’s a giant whole in the sky we need to plug.” She said striding off.

“A woman with a plan, that I can get behind.” Varric said jogging after her. “And, if she can breathe fire, extra bonus.” 

“No Varric, you are not going into the valley.” Cassandra said hands on her hips.

“Cassandra we don’t have time to be picky about allies.” Freya said over her shoulder, not breaking stride. “If he wants to come I say let him.” Cassandra made a disgusted sound but followed after them. The mage caught up to Freya and spoke softly.

“My name is Solas by the way. I still find it hard to believe you aren’t a mage with that display back there.” 

“Well believe it. I can barely perform a simple healing charm but if you want I can show you one of my favorite shouts.” Solas nodded.

“If you please.” He said with an inclination of his head. Freya looked ahead, the path was nice and straight, perfect.

“Just don’t blink. Wuld Nah Kest!” The wind flew past her face and Freya stopped about a hundred yards down the path from them. Cassandra and Solas looked stunned and Varric was laughing again. He came jogging up to her.

“Damn you made you stunned Chuckles, now that’s good.” She smiled down at the dwarf.

“That was one of the first shouts I learned.” Freya said proudly remembering her days spent on the throat of the world with the Grey Beards. 

“You mean that’s rooky stuff?” Varric said surprised. 

“Yeah, it’s still useful though.” Freya said. Thinking about the times she’d used the shout to get away from pissed off bears, or bandits, or sprigon. Basically anything pissed off.They continued up the slope to the forward camp. Solas still looked a bit thunderstruck by her display. The group made its way to the forward camp where they saw Leliana speaking with an agitated man wearing robes. Freya guessed he was some kind of a priest. 

“Seeker I want this woman arrested and taken to Val Roux for execution!” He ordered. Freya raised an eyebrow at him. He would be more likely to drag her into Oblivion than off to execution. 

“You order me?” Cassandra raged. “You are a glorified clerk.”

“And you,” He started but Freya interrupted.    
“Hate to break up the moment.” Freya shouted over both of them. “But there’s a massive hole in the sky if anyone forgot and I’m going up there to stop it.”

“You,” The priest sneared, “what can you possibly do against the Breach.” Freya pushed past Cassandra getting into the man’s face. He took a step back but Freya followed.

“For the last time. I am Freya Dovahkiin, Dragonborn of Skyrim. I’ve fought dragons, draugr, dedra, vampires, trolls, bandits, and rebels.” He continued to step back until Freya had him pinned between the bridge wall and herself. “I killed the world eater Alduin. I crossed to Sovngarde and back. I’m going up there and I’m closing that breach. If you think you can stop me then stop me. Don’t have someone else do your dirty work for you.” Freya snarled. 

“I think Sir Rodrick you have your answer.” Leliana said with a hint of amusement in her voice. Rodrick looked about ready to collapse as Freya pulled away.

“Our men are in position to storm the gates if that’s the route you wish to take.” Cassandra said firmly. Freya looked up at the breach.

“Yes let’s finish this.” 


	2. Welcome to Haven

Freya led the charge to the gates. Her feet bounding against the stones, her heart pounding in her chest as the thrill of battle began to course through her veins. The gates looked already partially blown off. She released unrelenting force and blasted them inward catching several demons off guard. She pulled her blades free and charged hacking through the demons and sealing the rift. Once the area was clear a voice called out to them.

“Lady Cassandra!” A man called running up to them. Freya was stunned for a moment she thought she was looking at a fellow Nord. He was tall about her height with thick blonde hair and scar that split the right side of his upper lip. Talos be praised if he wasn’t gorgeous. “You managed to close the rift, well done.”

“Don’t congratulate me, Commander.” Cassandra said. “This was Freya’s doing.” The commander nodded at her.

“Let’s hope they’re right about you.” He said seriously. “We’ve lost a lot of good people getting you here.” Freya nodded and flipped her braid back over her shoulder.

“Don’t worry Commander, this isn’t the first world I’ve saved.” He looked from her to Cassandra.

“I will explain later.” Cassandra said quickly. 

“Well the way ahead should be clear, good luck.” He said before heading back towards the gate. Freya headed into the ruins of the temple. Her feet moved silently across the stones. Her companions on the other hand were making enough noise to wake the dead. She cringed, they wouldn’t last two minutes in a Falmer hold. As they moved lower into the ruins blood red crystals started growing out of the walls. Freya could feel the strange energy come off them. It was power, raw, tempting even.

“Seeker do you know what that stuff is?” Varric said with a hiss edging away from the crystals.

“Yes, Varric.” Cassandra said softly.

“All well and good but I don’t.” Freya said sharply. Varric looked at her suddenly remembering she wasn’t from this world.

“It’s Red Lyrium. Don’t touch it, it’s wicked shit.” Freya moved a little further away from the crystals trying to stay away from it’s strange glow. They finally reached the drop off that took them to the ground floor. The rift in the center of the temple pulsed softly but as they approached voices rang out and an image crackled to life before their eyes. 

“Hold the sacrifice still.” A deep voice rumbled, the figure in the vision was nothing more than a vague dark outline with glowing red eyes. In front of him was an old woman dressed in strange robes. Her hands were bound with some kind of magic.

“Most Holy.” Cassandra whispered shocked as the woman in the vision cried for help. The next part of the vision became surreal for Freya. She saw herself running into view behind the woman, even if her hood and mask had been up there was no mistaking Nightingale armor. 

“What’s going on here?” She shouted in the vision. 

“Run! Warn them!” Most Holy called to her vision self.

“We have an intruder. Kill the woman.” Freya saw her shadow self going for her blades when the image faded.

“You were there!” Cassandra said rounding on Freya. “Most Holy she called to you. What happened to her?”

“I already told you I don’t know!” Freya shouted back. She couldn’t remember anything between the time she woke in the prison and when she had been in the Dwemer ruins. Cassandra looked like she was about to press the issue further when Solas spoke up.

“This rift was the first, it’s the key.” Solas said gazing into the rift. “This one is sealed for the moment. If we reopen it and seal it properly it may be able to stop the Breach.” 

“Alright let’s get this over with then.” Freya said walking up to the rift about to extend her hand. Solas caught her wrist.

“Hold a moment. Once you open the rift it will likely draw attention from the other side.”

“So more demons.” Freya said dryly. She looked behind her to see soldiers araide on the walls with bows and foot soldiers standing behind her. It felt strange to have back up, usually it was just her on her own. 

“Everyone ready!” She yelled to the men. They nodded. Solas let go of her wrist, she flung her hand towards the rift connecting with it. 

“Come on, open up.” Freya growled at the rift. It cracked and beams of light shot out of the rift. Demons began forming where each beam touched down including an absolutely massive one covered in horn and crackling lighting. Fighting broke out at once. 

“Archers!” Freya bellowed to the walls. Some of them looked down at her. “Focus on the little ones, keep them off our backs!” She saw them nod redirecting arrows. A runner moved across the walls passing the word along. 

“Soldiers! Attack the big one!” Freya yelled as she charged the raging demon. As she charged Freya used her Dragon Aspect shout. Her body became encased in light as the shout took hold protecting her body as if she had the hide of a dragon. Dawnbreaker glittered in her right hand and Nightingale flashed in her left as she dodged the demons swiping arms. She got between its legs trying to take out its knees. She hacked at its leg cutting through the stone like covering. The demon raged and stepped backwards kicking her out of the way. Dragon Aspect absorbed all the damage that kick would have done and Freya dove back into the fray. The demon was now favoring the leg she had cut, she got in close and rammed Dawnbreaker into the cut. Fire burst to life in the wound and the demon screamed, spinning far faster than it should have been able to, grabbing hold of Freya and tossing her aside. Once again Dragon Aspect proved its worth taking all the damage but shattering. Freya got back on her feet and charged again. Some of the soldiers were staring at her as she ran.

“Focus on the demon!” She yelled sprinting past them. Pulling her bow off her back and drawing a long ebony arrow from her pack. She took aim and shot at the demon's head, her arrow seemed to get its attention. 

“Hey look at me!” Freya screamed at the demon, looked down at her and roared. “Iiz Slen Nus!” The beast's head became encased in a block of ice. It scrapped at its head trying to break the ice.

“Now hit it with all you got!” Cassandra yelled. Leading the soldiers in for another attack. Freya joined hammering away at the beast. Within moments it was overwhelmed and collapsed back into green light. Freya could feel exhaustion hitting her in waves. Damn she hadn't used so many shouts so quickly since she fought Alduin. She stepped up the rift lifting her hand and connecting to it. It was then she realized what this felt like, the pulling in her gut as she closed the breach. It was the exact opposite of taking a dragon soul. Instead of the rush of power pouring into her it was being pulled out. 

“No you won’t take them.” She growled at the rift. She had earned every soul and she was not about to give them up. Freya pulled back with all her strength. The Rift flared and snapped shut. A wave of energy crashed out from it tossing her backward. She gasped when she hit the ground looking up at the sky. The Breach was still there. Faces appeared over her. Cassandra and Varric stood out.

“Damn I was hoping that’d work.” Freya’s world went black. 

When Freya awoke she was laying in a soft bed with a pillow under her head. It was a dream, all just some crazy vivid dream. She thought, keeping her eyes closed tight. She was back in Jorrvaskr Freya told herself she'd hear Farkas stomping around any moment. But the sounds she did hear were that of a village. There was no way she could hear Whiterun from in the living quarters. She rolled over and opened her eyes finding herself in a small house. Freya then pulled up her left hand, the scar was still there but it hadn’t killed her so something went right. The door to the house opened and a young elf walked in carrying a box. Freya sat up. The elf looked stunned, dropping the box and stammering.

“Easy,” Freya said, “I’m not going to bite.” 

“I...I…” The elf looked completely stunned then fell to her knees bowing. “I beg for your forgiveness and blessing, my lady. You are back in Haven.” The elf looked up just enough to meet Freya’s eyes then back down at the floor.

“They say you saved us, the Breach stopped growing. Just like the mark on your hand.” She looked up again. “It’s all anyone's talked about for the last three days.” Three days out, well that wasn't going to beat her record. Freya had been out for five after her trip to Sovngarde. 

“I hope only good things.” Freya said with a smile. The elf bowed her head again.

“The Breach is still in the sky.” She said hurriedly pushing herself to her feet and scurrying back for the door. “I’m sure Lady Cassandra will want to know you’ve awakened. She’s in the chantry. Yes, right away she said.” And with that the elf bolted. Freya stood up and stretched. Her muscles ached but no more than normal for the amount of fighting she’d done. She was wearing a simple sleeping shift but it was of high quality and softer than any shift she had ever bought for herself. Freya looked around the room and found a small mirror and brush. Her hair had been unbraided at some point so she took up the brush and worked the tangles from her waist length honey gold hair. She rebraided it then looked for her pack. It wasn’t anywhere in the room, neither were her weapons. 

“If they messed with my gear…” Freya growled as she poked around inside a trunk that was in the room. She found a dress to wear. It was similar enough to the kind she wore on her days home that she didn’t have much trouble getting it on. She also found a pair of leather boots and pulled them on. Freya opened the door and walked into the sunlight. What she saw made her freeze. People lined the path in front of the little house. When they saw her whispers broke out. Freya looked about the town and saw a large stone building a little way up. The line of people also seemed to be leading there. Freya walked down the line trying to keep herself from going red. Even in her greatest moments of glory in Skyrim people hadn’t stared like this. She could hear them whispering as she passed.

“They say she came through a rift, from another world.”

“The Maker brought her to us.”

“They say Andraste herself was watching over her when she came through the rift.” Freya walked a bit faster trying to get to the building. It looked like the most important building in the village so it was her best chance of finding Cassandra. She hurried up the steps as more people whispered.

“I thought she was supposed to close the breach?”

“A least it’s not growing anymore.”   
“Yeah and demons aren’t falling out.” She finally reached the massive wooden door and eagerly slipped inside. The building was almost completely silent with a high stone ceiling and little alcoves along the side. Torches burned in their scones on the pillars and candles were lit everywhere. It reminded Freya of the temple to the Divines in Solitude but warmer and brighter. She walked as quietly as she could down the hall towards a door set at the opposite end. As she drew closer she could hear voices. 

“This is an outrage!” Freya recognized the voice of the man Rodrick she had gone up against on the bridge. “She should be taken to Val Roux at once to be tried by whomever becomes Divine!”

“I do not believe she is guilty.” Cassandra responded, voice unflinching. 

“That is not for you to decide!” Rodrick retorted. Freya pushed open the door, she wasn’t about to sit there eavesdropping as they talked about her.

“Did I miss anything.” Freya said with a smile.

“Chain her!” Rodrick ordered the guards that were standing just inside the door. “I want this criminal transported to the capitol to await trial.” Cassandra and Leliana stood beside a table covered with a large map. Freya recognized this set up all too well, a war room. 

“Disregard that and leave us.” Cassandra said sternly. Guards snapped to attention and walked from the room. 

“You walk a dangerous line, Seeker.” Rodrick hissed.

“The Breach is stable but still a threat. I will not ignore it.” Cassandra countered her eyes cold as ice. 

“I did everything I could to close the Breach. It almost killed me.” Freya said walking up to the table. “It didn’t work but I’m not stopping, I'm going to close it.”

“And yet you live,” Rodrick sneered, “a convenient outcome as far as you're concerned.” 

“Have a care Chancellor,” Cassandra said, her voice growing dangerous, “the breach is not the only threat we face.”

“Someone was behind the explosion.” Leliana spoke. “Someone Most Holy didn’t expect. Maybe they died in the explosion, maybe they have allies that yet live.” Her eyes narrowed on Rodrick. 

“I am a suspect!” His voice was full of indignation. 

“You and many others!” Leliana shot back. 

“But not the prisoner.” His eyes returned to Freya who was looking at the map laid out on the table. Nothing looked familiar, not a single mountain, coast line, or city was familiar to her. 

“I heard the vision in the temple. Most Holy called out to her for help.” Cassandra said in Freya’s defense.

“So her survival, the mark on her hand, the fact that she isn’t even from this world, all coincidence?” Rodrick said agasted.

“Providence,” Cassandra answered,” the Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour.”

“Personally I didn’t have a choice about coming here.” Freya said looking each in the eyes in turn. “And, I have no idea how to get back to Skyrim. But, while I’m here I’ll do what I can to help. I guess I’m your resident expert on saving the world.” Cassandra gave a small smirk at her words and Leliana nodded.

“Her mark is still the only hope we have at closing the Breach and the other rifts we need her.” Leliana said firmly.

“This is not for you to decide!” Rodrick snapped. Cassandra pulled a large tomb off the shelf and slammed it onto the table.

“Do you know what this is, Chancellor?” She asked Rodrick pointing at the cover. “A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment I declare the Inquisition reborn. We will close the Breach.” She moved in on Rodrick poking him in the chest with each word she spoke. “We will find those responsible. And we will restore order. With or without your approval.” Rodrick scowled at them then turned and left the room without another word. Cassandra sagged slightly after he left running her fingers through her hair.

“This is the Divines directive. To refound the Inquisition of old. Find those who would stand against the chaos.” Leliana spoke looking to Freya. “We aren’t ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no chantry support.”   
“But we must act now. With you at our side.” Cassandra finished looking at Freya. Freya was not surprised to see the determination in both their eyes. 

“I don’t even know what this Inquisition is.” Freya said plainly.

“It proceeded the Chantry. Originally a group that stood against the darkness in a world gone mad.” Leliana explained. 

“When order was restored they laid down their banner and formed the templar order but they too have lost their way.” Cassandra explained. Pieces started to fall into place for Freya.

“So wait, you're trying to start a holy war?” Her hand reflexively went to the amulet of Talos she wore around her neck. 

“We are already at war.” Cassandra stated bluntly. “Whether it is holy or not will depend on what we learn along the way.” Freya looked down at the map. A religious difference, that was part of the reason Skyrim had been plunged into civil war. And she had sided with the empire, even though she worshiped Talos even though it killed her to turn against her country men. She knew the empire was far from perfect and Ulfric's proposals had been tempting but when Freya had read the files in the Thalmor embassy she saw what they wanted. They wanted the war to drag on, they wanted to bleed Skyrim dry. And Ulfric had wanted more war to follow. His dreams of crushing the dominion were grand indeed. But Freya had been in the front lines and seen the death and destruction that the war caused. She had wanted to end the war and give Skyrim a chance to heal even if that meant turning against her god and countrymen. Even if some of them hated her for her choice. 

“I want to help.” Freya said looking up from the table. “My mark is the only way to close those rifts and I figure sticking around here will be my best chance of finding a way home.” Cassandra and Leliana both smiled. 

“Good. I will gather the rest of our advisors.” Leliana said leaving the room. Freya looked down at her left hand, right now it just looked like a scar, simply unassuming even.

“Does it trouble you?” Cassandra asked, moving a little closer to her.

“Not so much.” Freya said. “It’s just strange. I’ve been around magic so much but it’s never affected me like this.”

“Is magic different where you come from?” Cassandra asked. Frey lowered her hand to the table and looked at her.

“Well I can’t say for certain I haven't seen much of your magic yet. But well at least back home we don’t have giant holes ripped into the sky.”   
“I can assure you that is not a normal occurrence.” Cassandra said, looking serious. Freya smiled.

“I figured that much, Cassandra. At least you don’t have a dragon problem.” Cassandra looked like she was about to say something when the door opened. Leliana had returned with two other people. The commander from the ruins and another woman with tan skin and black hair. Freya thought she almost looked like an imperial.

“You’ve already met Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisitions forces.” Cassandra said. Cullen inclined his head making his way around the table.

“It was only for a moment in the field. But, I’m glad to see you survived.” He said with a smile. Freya smiled back, he was handsome with that scar and golden eyes. She was quickly pulled back to reality as Cassandra continued.

“This is our ambassador and chief diplomat, Lady Josephine Motnilyet.” The tan skinned woman smiled warmly at Freya. 

“A pleasure.”

“And of course you already know Sister Leliana.”

“My position here requires a degree of…” Leliana began but Cassandra cut her off.

“She is our spymaster.”

“Yes tactfully put Cassandra.” Leliana sighed. Freya looked around the room at the four of them.

“Pleasure to meet you all.” Freya said tilting her head. This then launched them into their debates whether to gain the allegiance of the Templars or the Mages. Freya had to stop them several times just to explain what it was that they were talking about. 

“In any case it does not matter.” Joesephine said firmly. “Neither group will speak with us. Especially not now that the Chantry has denounced you.”

“Can’t we just ignore them?” Freya asked bluntly. 

“I’m afraid that’s impossible.” Leliana said.

“Some are calling you the “Herald of Andraste”. It’s a powerful title and given to a woman who isn’t even of our world.” Josephine said stressing the point. “This frightens the Chantry; they have declared it blasphemy and us hertics for harboring you.” Freya looked around at them again.

“I’m sorry for this. It seems I’m more trouble than I’m worth to you.” Freya said softly. 

“No we need you to close the Breach.” Cullen said firmly. 

“Then what can I do to fix this?” Freya asked, looking between them.

“Go to the Hinterlands. A chantry mother by the name of Gisele is there she may be able to help us. She asked to speak with you herself and she knows those in the Chantry better than I. Her assistance would be invaluable.” Leliana said pointing to a spot on the map. 

“Alright I’ll head out as soon as I can.” Freya looked at Cassandra. “I just need my gear back.” 

“Yes, we will return it to you.” Cassandra said looking slightly abashed. 

“Why did you take it in the first place?” Freya asked, Cullen spoke up.

“No one here has ever seen weapons or armor like that you were wearing or carrying. We gave them to our blacksmith to study.” 

“He better not have messed up anything.” Freya said straightening and making for the door.

“One moment, Lady Freya.” Josephine called. Freya looked back hand on the door. “Sister Leliana and I heard of the strange magic you use. I was wondering if you might show us some of it.” She said with a sweet smile. Freya looked to Leliana who nodded and noticed Cullen backing away slightly. 

“Don’t worry Commander.” Freya said with a laugh. “I’m not going to do anything destructive.” Freya drew in a breath and spoke the words softly. She had been experimenting with controlling the strength of a shout before being pulled here. 

“Fo Krah Diin.” Freya had to feel the shout differently to change the strength. Instead of a blizzard, only a flurry escaped her mouth frost and icy air blowing into the room twirling across the table. 

“Makers Breath.” Josephine whispered at the magic. 

“Dragon breath actually.” Freya said with a smile and went to go find her armor. 


	3. Varric, Cassandra, and Solas

The village had gone back to normal by the time Freya left the chantry. As Freya looked around the more she realized how much this place reminded her of Whiterun. She walked past the tents in front of the chantry to try and find the smith. Freya breathed in deeply enjoying the smell of mountain air. She wondered if it was the start of winter or it’s end. The air had a bite to it that spoke of winter, but with only evergreens around she couldn’t tell. Freya rounded the corner of the steps and started walking towards the next set when she noticed Varric sitting next to a small fire between two tents. He looked contemplative staring into the heart of the fire. Freya walked over.

“Find any answers in there?” She asked, sitting down next to him.

“I’ll let you know if I do.” Varric said solemnly, there was silence between them for several moments. “So, now that Cassandra’s out of earshot, are you holding up alright?” Varric looked over at Freya. She was happy to see the look of genuine concern on his face. “I mean you go from being the most wanted woman in Thedas to joining the armies of the faithful, and you're not even from this world.” He shook his head. “Most people would have spread that out over more than one day.”

“It’s strange,” Freya said looking back into the fire, “it felt like everything was finally starting to calm down at home. The war was over, Alduin dead, crazy vampire plot stopped, ancient dragonborn put back in the dirt.” She let out a heavy sigh. “Then I’m pulled here to another world on fire. More people dying and I’m somehow shoved in the middle, again.” Freya hung her head feeling the weight of it all settling back down on her. She didn’t know why she was telling him this. But Varric was just easy to talk to. Maybe it was because of how he reminded her of the companions. Varric patted Freya’s back,

“That sounds like one hell of a story.” He said. Freya let out a small laugh.

“You wouldn’t believe half of it if I told it to you.” 

“Why not try me sometime. I’ve got a bit of a knack for storytelling.” Varric said with a shrug.

“We’re going to need quite a few drinks to get through it.” Freya gave Varric a small smile.

“By the way, why are you here?” Freya asked. Varric rubbed the back of his neck, looking up at the sky.

“Well let’s just say I wasn’t brought here by choice. The seeker wanted me to explain some things at the Conclave and well, I barely escaped getting blown up.” He looked at Freya again. “I still can’t believe anyone was in there and survived. I mean, shit. Thousands died on the mountain and then the Breach opened up. And, well, even I can’t leave and let this sort itself out.”

“Well I’m glad you’re here.” Freya said, trying to convey her sincerity. “I don’t think I’ll be able to close that thing on my own and I’m glad for any help.” Varric looked grim at her words.

“Look I know you don’t have a way home but if you find one, I would recommend running. I’ve written enough tragedies to see how this will end. Heroes are everywhere, but a hole in the sky that’s beyond heroes. We’re going to need a miracle.”

“I’ve beat the odds before.” Freya responded. 

“Yeah, but everyone’s luck runs out sooner or later.” Varric said looking back at the fire. “Trust me on that one.” Freya sat there for a moment, mulling over his words.

“Leliana wants me to go to the Hinterlands to find someone called Mother Gisele, would you come with me?” She asked watching Varric as he continued to stare at the fire. 

“Well Bianca could use the exercise. And not much I can do around here, why not.” Varric said with a half smile. 

“Bianca?” Freya asked. Varric lifted the crossbow that was leaning against the bench they sat on and placed it on his lap.

“Meet Bianca.” He said proudly. Freya looked at the crossbow amazed, the Dawnguard crossbows hadn’t looked anything like this one.

“Is this design common here?”

“Nope, Bianca is one of a kind.” Freya marveled at the design.

“Where did you get it then.”

“Can’t tell you that.” Varric said, this only intrigued her more.

“Then why that name, Bianca?” Varric shook his head looking down longingly at the crossbow.

“That’s the one story I’ll never tell.” Varric said sadly. “When did you want to leave for the Hinterlands again?” He asked, drastically changing the topic. Freya took the hint and dropped the subject. 

“As soon as I get my gear back. Cullen said they gave it to the blacksmith to study.” Freya felt her skin crawl at the idea of someone poking around her armor. 

“Keep going down the stairs and out the gate, it’s on your left.” Varric said pointing down the steps. 

“Thanks.” Freya said standing up and following his directions. She found the forge quick enough and soon was wrapped in the comfort of familiar sounds and smells. It was encouraging to find things here that were the same as those back home. She found the forge master Harritt holding up Dawnbreaker examining the blade. 

“I hope you didn’t mess with any of my equipment.” Freya said walking over to the table he was next to. She could see her other gear carefully laid out. The Nightingale armor was carefully folded next to it’s bow and blade. Her ebony armor was also laid out along with it’s matching daggers and arrows.

“Don’t believe I have, my lady.” Harritt said, setting down Dawnbreaker. “It’s just, I’ve never seen armor like this before or enchantments you have on them. It’s truly impressive.”

“Well I’m glad you think so but I’ll be needing them back.” She said firmly hands on her hips, Harritt laughed.

“I’m not keeping them from you.” He looked longingly at the ebony armor. “I Just wish I knew what kind of metal that is.”

“Ebony,” Freya, answered, “it’s rare in Skyrim but makes the strongest armor outside of using dragon bones and daedric armor.” Harritt nodded.

“We’ve got some stuff that’s similar. Wonder if I could get an alloy that would match it.” Freya began collecting up her gear into her pack. She noticed the few pieces of jewelry at the bottom. She had meant to sell these in Solitude but never got the chance.

“Harritt, you buy jewelry by chance.” Freya asked, tossing him a gold and diamond necklace. 

Freya walked back towards the training area she had seen earlier now dressed in her ebony armor and weapons strapped to her hips and back. She could see Cassandra hammering away at a practice dummy. She watched Cassandra’s form, Freya was thoroughly impressed. If they had been in Skyrim Cassandra would have been able to get into the companions easily. Freya walked up to Cassandra, helmet under her arm. Cassandra gave her a quick side glance before returning to her dummy.

“You need stronger dummies, perhaps made out of iron?” Freya asked with a smirk. Cassandra looked at her with a brow raised.

“Did I do the right thing?” Cassandra asked suddenly. Taking another swing at the dummy. “What I’ve set in motion here could destroy everything I’ve revered my whole life. One day they might write about me as a traitor. A madman. A fool. And they may be right.” She took another swing cleaving into the dummy spilling straw across the snow.

“Would you believe me, if I said I understand exactly how you feel?” Freya asked.

“How could you possibly know how I feel?” Cassandra snapped lunging at the dummy.

“Because I made the same choice.” Freya said holding her amulet. Cassandra looked at her eyes flicking towards the amulet. “I had to make a choice between sacrificing my god and saving my people.” Cassandra lowered her weapon.

“And what did you choose?”   
“I choose my people. Talos, forgive me but I did.” Freya locked eyes with Cassandra. “I betrayed many of my country men by siding with the Empire. I believe it will be best in the long term for Skyrim but it doesn’t make them hate me any less for it.” Freya drew a deep breath dropping the amulet. “If you ever figure out the right answer let me know.” Freya said, trying to smile.

“How could you turn your back on your faith?” Cassandra asked puzzled.

“I didn’t.”

“But, you said…”

“It’s complicated.” Freya said with a sigh. “ The Empire is the only thing that stands between Skyrim and the Aldmeri Dominion. And even that’s shaky the Empire signed an agreement with the Aldmeri for a truce but one of the conditions was banning the worship of Talos. The Empire agreed and well it was enough to send Skyrim into rebelion. So I choose to side with the Empire to keep the Aldmeri at bay.”

“That,” Cassandra said, “that must have been difficult for you.” 

“Well, let’s just say you don’t find me hanging around Windhelm very often.” Freya shook her head trying to refocus on the task at hand. “So what do we do now anyway?”

“We deal with the Chantry’s panic over you before they do even more harm. Then we close the Breach, we are the only ones who can. Then we find out who was behind all this.” Cassandra said rolling her shoulders going in for another swing.

“And what about me? Am I going to be shipped off to wherever to be executed once this is over?”

“Not if I have any say in it.” Cassandra said. “While I may not completely trust you. I believe you are innocent and genuinely want to help us close the Breach.” She landed a blow against the dummy spilling more straw. “For now that is enough.” Freya nodded appreciating her honestly.

“I can live with that, I’m heading out for the Hinterlands soon. Will you come?” Cassandra nodded staying focused on her dummy. Freya began to walk off.

“I would suggest we bring Solas as well.” Cassandra called after her.

“Where do I find him?”

“Over by the apothecary.” Cassandra answered. Freya nodded and headed off in that direction. She found Solas standing gazing at the Breach.

“The Chosen of Andraste, the blessed hero sent to save us all.” Solas said, eyes slowly turning to Freya.

“I question her choice seeing as I don’t even know who she is.” Freya responded crossing her arms looking up at the Breach. 

“Are you an elf?” Freya asked bluntly, Solas looked at her surprised.

“Naturally, what did you think I was.” Freya shrugged.

“I guessed an elf because of the ears. Otherwise you don’t really look like the Mer back home.” Solas raised an eyebrow at her.

“And, what do I look like to you?”

“Any other human, I mean apart from the ears.” Solas looked even more puzzled.

“Then what do elves look like in your world?”

“Depends on which kind. Dunmer have grey skin and red eyes. Altmer have gold skin and eyes. Bosmer have deep brown skin and eyes. And I’m not sure but they look just different from humans. If you walked through Windhelm with those ears covered no one would even guess your an elf.” Solas looked at her more closely.

“Then are elves treated poorly where you come from as well?” Freya blinked at him.

“You mean elves are treated poorly here too?” Solas nodded. Freya bit her lip. “Yes, in Skyrim it can be pretty bad for them especially for Dunmer. But other places, well it all depends on who you are and where you are to be honest.” Solas nodded at that and looked back to the Breach.

“Does your world have the Fade?”   
“The Fade? Can’t say it does, but what is it?”

“The world of spirits and dreams.” Solas said in a far off voice.

“No can’t say we have anything like that. I mean there are the daedric realm’s but most people don’t want to go there.” Solas nodded his head again.

“The Fade can be terrifying but beautiful. It holds the memory of the world within it and I wonder how you will shape it.” Solas said, drawing a deep breath. “I will stay with the inquisition for now.”   
“You weren’t going to?” Freya asked, a little surprised.

“I’m an apostate mage. Working with an organization so closely tied to the Chantry can hardly be called a wise decision.” Freya choked her head at him.

“Apostate?”

“I’m guessing that is another thing your world lacks. Apostates are mages who live outside the circle of magi. We are viewed as criminals by most.” Freya was stunned by the news.

“Wait so they round up mages here and do what with them?”

“Mages that live in the circles are educated there but also kept under close supervision by templars. That is what started the rebellion, the reason for the Conclave was mages desires for more freedom.” Solas said looking at her curiously. “Are mages free in your world.”

“I mean yes. There’s the college in Winterhold but no one’s forced to go there. Most mages I knew were nice and well, they don’t need to be locked up!” Freya shouted. 

“Mages are dangerous.” Solas said quietly. “We wield great power and there is always the threat of possession.” Freya looked at him wide eyed.

“Possession?”

“Yes, when mages dream we enter into the Fade where demons can interact with us. Some take hold of mages and possess them. Though if you wish to know more on this subject I would suggest you speak with Cullen.”

“I will.” Freya looked back at the rift. “Anyway the reason I came to talk to you is about the Hinterlands. I’m going to Cassandra and Varric and was wondering if you would come too.” Solas looked at her and nodded.

“Good we’ll head out within the hour.”


	4. The Crossroads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, so I start my new job tomorrow so updates won't be coming as often but I'll try to post a chapter a week. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoy :D

The Hinterlands was a battlefield. Freya and her companions cut their way through mages and templars alike. Both sides wanted blood and didn’t seem to care who got caught in the middle. It wasn’t long before they came across a destroyed village. Freya picked her way through the wreckage. The air was thick with the smell of smoke and decay. She was reminded all too vividly of Helgan. Soldiers screaming running for their lives, dragon fire setting the village ablaze, and in the middle of it all her. A girl from nowhere who had just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

“Shit.” Varric said looking around. “Do you think there were survivors?” 

“If there were, they probably went to the crossroads.” Cassandra said looking at one burned out home. They started to head out of the village but Freya pulled up, she thought she heard something. The others continued ahead not seeming to notice she’d stopped. A small whimpering cry reached her ears. She wasn’t sure if it was real or just a trick of the wind. Freya headed towards the sound using Aura Whisper, it flooded the area and she could see a small figure huddled in one of the houses.

“There’s a survivor!” Freya shouted sprinting towards the house. It was badly burned and the roof caved in. The door was blocked, Freya kicked it, splintering the wood. Roof beams blackened from the fire covered the remains of the living space. Freya lept the beams heading for the faint red outline. It had to be a child for how small the shape was. Freya’s heart raced as she grabbed a beam that lay across where she had seen the child. The shout faded, but Freya could hear the child crying clearer now. She shoved the beam pushing it out of the way. The blackened wood cracked under her metal fingers as she shoved it away.

“It’s alright.” Freya called, seeing a trapdoor in the floor. She yanked it open, sunlight flooded in revealing a filthy little girl. Her brown hair was matted with dirt and ash and her face was tear streaked. She looked up at Freya with wide brown eyes and gasped cowering back. Freya cursed softly and pulled off her helmet. 

“It’s okay see, nothing scary.” Freya tied her helmet to her belt keeping it out of the way. She could hear the others coming into the ruined house. “My name's Freya, I want to help you.” She reached out a hand to the child who stayed frozen on the ground.

“It’s alright, my friends and I are going to get you somewhere safe.” The girl looked past Freya seeming unsure. She held a small doll close to her chest but nodded. 

“Do you need help getting out of there?” Freya asked when the child didn’t move. The girl nodded again. Freya eased herself down into the hole and picked the little girl up holding her gently in armored hands. The girl wrapped one arm around Freya’s neck pulling herself closer. Freya looked up to see Cassandra offering her a hand. Freya took it and the Seeker helped pull her from the hole.

“Poor kid.” Varric said looking up at the girl. 

“How far are we from the crossroads?” Freya asked. 

“Not far,” Cassandra answered, “we may be able to find her family there.” Freya nodded and carried the child out of the wreckage. Once they were out of sight of the village Freya moved to set the girl down but she only clung tighter to Freya’s neck.

“Alright, no walking.” Freya said straightening back up. “Can you tell us your name?” The little girl didn’t speak and only stared at her. 

“Well she doesn’t know our names yet. Why would she tell us hers?” Varric said with a charming smile. “I’m Varric, this grumpy lady,” he said pointing “is Cassandra.” Cassandra made a disgusted noise and glared at Varric. 

“And the mage who looks like an egg is Solas.” 

“Really Varric is that necessary?” Solas said with a scowl. But the little girl let out a soft giggle hiding her face in Freya’s neck. 

“I’d say it was Chuckles.” Varric said, smiling. They kept their pace easy with Varric scouting ahead with Bianca. Freya’s arms started to ache from carrying the girl but she didn’t complain. This little girl had seen far more than any child her age should. 

“You have pretty hair.” The girl said in a soft whisper. Freya looked at the girl suprised. 

“Thank you.” Freya pulled her braid across her shoulder. The girl began lightly playing with it pulling some of the strands free. “I think you have pretty hair too.” The girl blinked up at her and gave a small smile. They were starting to near the Crossroads and Varric came running back.

“Fighting up ahead. More mages and templars.” Freya looked about and saw a fallen log that was wedged between two boulders. She hurried over to it and began to set the girl down. The girl started to whimper and clung tighter to Freya.

“You have to stay here.” Freya said trying to gently pry the child’s arms from her neck. “You have to stay where it’s safe.” She set the girl down, seeing more tears running down her face.

“Papa said that too.” The girl whispered. Freya’s heart broke at her words, she stroked the girls hair. 

“I promise I’ll come back. Don’t worry.” She said trying to reassure the girl but the child just curled in on herself and continued to cry. Freya stood up and pulled on her helmet trying to harden her heart to the girls weeping. 

It didn’t take them long to dispatch the mages and templars that had chosen the outskirts of the Crossroads as their battle ground. Freya saw Inquisition soldiers running in once the fighting was done. Apparently they had been evacuating refugees when the fighting broke out. Freya left Cassandra to speak with the soldiers and hurried back down the path to get the girl. This time she made sure to take off her helmet before getting to her. Freya crouched down next to the fallen log and looked in. In the gloomy recess she could see the girl. She was so small curled up against one of the boulders.

“Hey.” Freya said softly the girl's head shot up. 

“You came back.” She said surprised. Freya smiled and held out her hand.

“I promised I would.” The girl scrambled to her feet and rushed into Freya’s arms. She caught the girl and picked her up. Freya made it back to the Crossroads to see life returning. People had come out of the houses near where they had fought. Some looked battle dazed, others worked but they all had a similar beat down appearance to them. Freya saw Cassandra up ahead.

“Is Mother Gisele here?” Freya asked her. 

“She is tending to the wounded over there.” Cassandra pointed in the direction of a house surrounded by cots and a large number of men and women wearing what Freya had learned were Chantry robes. 

“Will the Mothers be able to help her?” Freya asked, gesturing towards the girl.

“Yes,” Cassandra answered, “if they can not find her family.” She paused. “Well they should be able to help her.” Freya nodded and headed over to the wounded area. As they drew nearer Freya could hear one of the wounded shouting. He begged the sisters to let him go but it looked like both his legs had been wounded.

“Please!” He begged. “My daughter, I told her to hide! She’s still there. I need to find her!” He had thick blond hair, a shade darker than Freya’s. The girl started to squirm and cried out,

“Papa!” Freya had to move quickly to get the girl on the ground before she fell. The little girl dropped her doll sprinting towards the man. He looked over at the cry, eyes going wide at the sight of her.

“Lara!” He called back to her trying to push himself up but the healers held him back. Tears ran down his face as little Lara threw herself into his arms. He held her close, kissing her head and sobbing. Freya picked up the discarded doll and smiled at the reunion. A part of her had been terrified that the girl’s, Lara’s, father had been killed. But here he was alive if not entirely well able to see his daughter again. 

“I think you dropped this, Lara.” Freya said softly, offering the doll to her. Lara was far too busy hugging her father to notice Freya so she set the doll down next to the cot and turned to find Mother Gisele. 

“Wait.” A croaky voice called to her. Freya looked back to see Lara’s father smiling, eyes overflowing with tears. “Thank you.” Freya nodded, accepting the thanks.

“The Inquisition’s here to help.” She said with a smile, then went to find Mother Gisele. Freya moved amongst the wounded looking, she wasn’t exactly sure which of the women was Mother Gisele so she guessed and picked the woman wearing the largest hat. She was speaking softly to a wounded soldier trying to encourage him to accept aid from a mage.

“Mother Gisele?” Freya asked. The woman turned and looked at her, she had a face like soft old leather. Crinkled but kind. She looked up at Freya and smiled.

“I am and you must be the one they are calling the Herald of Andraste.” She stood up. Gisele was a short woman but her hat made up for it, with the top of the hat coming to the same height of Freya.

“Some people are.” Freya said.

“So you deny it?” Gisele asked. Freya eyed the woman carefully. It felt like this was some sort of test.

“I don’t know.” Freya answered. “I’ve never even heard of any Andraste till a few days ago. Maybe she did.”

“Quiet the diplomatic answer, Herald.” Gisele said with a smile. She led Freya down the lines of cots and continued to speak.

“I’ve heard of the Chantry’s denouncement of you and I’m familiar with those behind it. I won’t lie to you, some of them are grandstanding. Hope to increase their chances of becoming the new Divine. Some are simply terrified. So many people senselessly taken from us...” Gisele paused as they reached a small section of grass beyond the wounded.

“What happened was terrible.” Freya said looking out at the Crossroads.

“Fear makes us desperate, but hopefully not beyond reason.” Mother Gisele said. “Go to the remaining clerics. Convince them you are no demon to be feared. They have heard only frightful tales of you. Give them something else to believe.” Freya thought it over for a few moments.

“Do you really think that will work? I could just make everything worse.” Freya said, she barely knew anything about this world let alone its politics. The only time she’d been able to get warring sides to agree on anything had been with there were dragons flying around.

“How much worse could it be?”

“A lot.” Freya said frankly. 

“Let me put it this way. You needn’t convince them all. You just need some of them to doubt.Their power is their unified voice. Take that from them, and you receive the time you need.” Gisele said with a nod. It was sound advice. When she had brought the Empire and Stormcloaks together in Skyrim that had only worked because of the dragons. Here, well she didn’t know anything and needed all the help she could get. 

“Thank you, for speaking with me.” Freya said with a small bow.

“I don’t know if you’ve been touched by fate or sent to help us. But I hope.” Mother Gisele said looking back across the Crossroads. “Hope is what we need now. The people will listen to your rallying cry, as they will listen to no other. You could build the Inquisition into a force that could deliver us,” she paused, “or destroy us.” Freya didn’t know what to say to that. But, Mother Gisele wasn’t finished. “I have one more question for you. They say you are not from this world. Is that true?” Her deep brown eyes considered Freya carefully.

“Yes.”

“And yet you fight for us.” This seemed to make up Mother Gisele’s mind and she nodded. “I will go to Haven and provide Sister Leliana with the names of those in the Chantry who would be amenable to a gathering. It’s not much but I will do whatever I can.” Gisele turned and walked away. Freya watched the woman go. She was surprised at how easily the mother had accepted the other world part, but wasn’t about to complain. Freya knew she needed allies. Here she had no legends to stand upon, no one cared that she was Dragonborn or even understood what that meant. So for now she would take any ally she could find.


	5. Val Royeaux

In the end, Freya, Cassandra, Varric and Solas spent almost two weeks in the Hinterlands trying to put things right. Together they had whipped out the mage and templar strongholds, set up camps for the Inquisition, established watch towers, eradicated a pack of demon wolves and closed more rifts than Freya even wanted to count. They were currently staying at the upper lake camp for the night trying to plan their next move. Varric had word that Carta smugglers had set up in a mine nearby and Solas was insisting on finding elven ruins to strengthen the veil. Freya was honestly thinking about returning to Haven and taking a break, they needed a chance to recover their strength. She stretched out near the fire looking at the setting sun mulling over their options. Despite her exhaustion she couldn’t help but feel a sense of accomplishment, the Inquisition was working. They had helped so many people and they could see the gratitude everywhere they went. More villages were starting to be reinhabited and fewer refugees were coming to the crossroads. 

“I have a message for you, my lady.” A scout said running up to Freya pulling her from her musings. She recognized the scout as one of Leliana’s people.

“Report.” Freya said standing, she had dressed down for the night only wearing a pair of supple leather trousers and a loose fitting shirt. While ebony armor was more comfortable than it had any right to be it was still nice to get out of it every now and then. The scout handed Freya a scroll sealed with wax. Freya cracked the seal and started reading. Varric and Cassandra sat across the fire from her each tending to their weapons. Solas had wandered off somewhere, he seemed to enjoy spending time more by himself than around other people. 

“The clerics have gathered.” Freya said looking up from the scroll to her companions. “How do you two feel about heading to Val Royeaux tomorrow?” 

“It’s about time.” Cassandra said with a scowl. “I was starting to think they would ignore us.” 

“Naw they are just being dramatic. Pulling a power play on us.” Varric said setting down the rag he had been using to clean Bianca. “We are so beneath them that they’ll make us wait.” Varric said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Crassandra made a disapproving sound at the comment.

“Don’t get mad at me Skeer, it’s all a part of the Game.” Cassandra started her retort, but Freya stopped listening and went into her tent pulling out a towel and soap she had traded for. She walked past Varric and Cassandra who sat bickering. An all too common occurrence that Freya had gotten good at tuning out. 

“Hey Singer where you going?” Varric asked as she walked past.

“Going to take a bath.” Freya called over her shoulder as she headed out of the camp. 

“The water’s going to freeze your tits off!” Varric shouted after her, Freya let out a bark of laughter and continued on. It couldn’t possibly be any colder than some of the lakes and rivers she had swam in back is Skyrim. Freya trudged up the path that led to the lake, there was an old fisherman’s house on there but they had investigated it and it didn’t appear to have anyone currently living in it. Freya walked along the shore line till she came to some of the docks stretching out into the lake. The sun had just slipped below the horizon as she began to undress. She had left all her weapons back in camp but wasn’t afraid. Her shouts would be more than enough to throw off any attackers and draw attention from their camp. It would only take moments for the Inquisition soldier to come swarming so Freya was able to relax. She undressed feeling the air brush across her bare skin and dove into the water with an elegant arch. She savored the cool water breaking across her skin. While she missed the hot springs under Jorrvaskr this was better than nothing. Freya broke the surface drawing a deep breath, the air had started to cool now that the sun was set but for her it was perfect. The cooler air reminded her of home in fact she could almost pretend she was just out on a job for the companions like this.

The full moon shone brightly making it easy to see. She floated on her back looking up at unfamiliar stars and wondered how the companions were doing. She had been gone for a fortnight and had no idea when she’d return. Where they starting to wonder if she was dead? No she’d been on jobs that took longer than this before. But she couldn’t help but think about Farkas; he was probably worrying about her. The thought caused a pang in her heart that she quickly pushed down. She couldn’t think about home, it would just make everything harder. She quickly swam back towards the dock. Freya pulled herself up onto the dock, grabbed her soap, and began to wash. She had almost finished lathering her body when she heard footsteps.

“Who’s there?” Asked a gruff male voice. Freya spun about falling into a combat stance. She could see it was an older man, he wore a quilted tunic and had thick black hair and a matching bread. He also had a sword drawn. His eyes went wide at the sight of her quickly moving across her bare skin before, well she couldn’t be entirely sure because of the moon light but Freya thought he blushed. 

“Maker’s balls.” He cursed quickly averting his eyes and lowering his sword. Freya relaxed only slightly.

“So you're not going to attack me?” She asked, water and soap still dripping down her body. 

“Maker no!” The man yelled, still looking anywhere but her. Freya relaxed into a normal standing posture and nodded. 

“Alright then I need to get this soap off me.” She said driving back into the water. When she surfaced Freya found the man still standing on the dock but with his back to the lake. Freya swam back to the dock and leaned against it.

“What are you doing?” He stiffened at her voice, his hands clenching behind his back.

“A lady shouldn’t be unprotected while in a vulnerable position.” Freya laughed at his words and pulled herself out of the lake. She grabbed a towel and began to dry her body.

“I seriously doubt I need protecting.” She said with a giggle in her voice. The man looked over his shoulder at her but quickly looked away at the sight of her nudity. People here seemed so concerned with nakedness. Freya just didn’t understand it. 

“Your umm,” he cleared his throat, “unarmed and the roads here aren’t very safe.” 

“Trust me,” Freya said, pulling on her trousers and boots, “if I wanted to, you would be flat on your ass in ten seconds. But, I don’t want the whole camp coming running if they heard.” She pulled on her shirt and walked up to the man. “No need to keep blushing, I’m dressed now.” She said santuring past him. 

“Wait what camp?” He asked her sceptically. Freya looked back at him seeing his hand going to his sword.

“Not bandits.” She said with a smile. “The Inquisition is camped just down the hill.”

“The Inquisition.” He said in a disbelieving tone. 

“Yes, and I need to be getting back to them.” Freya said with a wave. “Have a pleasant night.” She needed to get some decent rest, even with Master Denet’s horses it was going to be a long ride to ValRoyeaux.

Val Royeaux, Freya was in shock. Never in her life had she seen a city as grand as this. A part of her wondered if this was what Imperial City in Cyrodiil looked like. It was all made of towering white marble and glittering gold. Bells tolled in a slow mournful way as their little group headed into the city.

“The city still mourns.” Cassandra said solemnly as they headed through the gates. Freya stood a little taller trying to put on an air of confidence that said she belonged, even though she was terrified. Two people dressed in fine clothes walked past them, Freya thought it was odd that they were both wearing masks. The woman gasped at the sight of them and feld, her male companion following quickly after her.

“Just a guess, Seeker,” Varric said his voice full of snark, “but I think they know who we are.”

“Your skills of observation never fail to impress me, Varric.” Cassandra said with equal amounts of sarcasm. Freya took a deep breath trying to calm her never. She could do this, she was the Dragonborn, she could do this. She would do this. As they walked down a hall filled with statues and runner in Inquisition clothes hurried up to them.

“My lady Herald.” She said going to one knee in front of them.

“Your one of Leliana’s people.” Cassandra said quickly. “What have you found?” 

“The Chantry Mothers await you,” she paused, “but, so do a great many templars.”

“There are templars here?” Cassandra said surprised. Freya tried to remember everything she’d learned about templars. They were a branch of the Chantry focused on the control of mages. But, they had broke from the Chantry during the rebellion. 

“People seem to think they will protect them from the Inquisition.” The spy added in a slightly nervous voice. “They are gathering on the other side of the market. I think that’s where the templars intend to meet you.” 

“Only one thing to do then.” Cassandra said striding ahead. Freya followed, she knew that Cassandra understood the groups at play here far better than she did. So for now Freya would follow the Seekers lead. They walked into the market and sure enough there was a large group gathered across from them. As they drew closer people took notice and began whispering and parting before them. Ferya held her head high and focused on the Mother standing at the front of a platform. 

“Good people of Val Royeaux, hear me!” The mother called over the crowd who quieted. “Together we mourn our Divine. Her naive and beautiful heart silenced by treachery! You wonder what will become of her murderer. Well wonder no more!” She added with a flourish pointing at Freya.

“Behold! The so-called Herald of Andraste! Claiming to rise where our beloved fell.” The crowd began to shout, hissing at Freya. “We say this is a false prophet! No servant of anything beyond her own selfish greed! A demon from another world sent to lead us astray!” Freya fought to keep her emotions in check at the Mother’s words. But, she couldn’t let this stand. Freya wouldn’t let this woman tell lies about her in front of the crowd.

“I didn’t come here to fight!” Freya shouted over the crowd. “I came here to talk!” The crowd yelled louder.

“Please just listen to me!” Freya could hardly hear herself over the din of noise. This wasn’t going to get them anywhere, she threw back her head and shouted.

“Lok Vah Koor!” The shout blasted into the sky sending what few clouds were there scattering. The crowd went deathly silent all eyes on her. 

“I’m only trying to help. I have the power to close the Breach!” Freya yelled so the whole crowd could hear her. “But I can’t do it alone. Yes, I’m not from this world but I’m going to save it!” She finished looking eyes with the stunned but still furious Mother. 

“It’s true,” Cassandra added stepping up to stand by Freya’s side, “the Inquisition seeks only to end this madness before it is too late!” The crowd murmured softly, and the Mother looked enraged.

“It is already too late!” The Mother yelled pointing to her side. Men in silver plate walked up to the platform, Freya recognized the templar sigil on their chests. “The templars have returned to the Chantry! They will face this “Inquisition” and the people will be safe once more!” The Mother shouted in triumph as the templars gathered on the platform. They began to walk past the Mother who looked confused for a moment before a templar punched her in the back of the head sending her to the ground. The crowd cried out at the brutality. 

“Still yourself, she is beneath us!” The Templar leader boomed in a commanding voice. Freya narrowed her eyes and stepped towards the man.

“Was that supposed to impress me!” Freya shouted, she may have spent her time as a thief in Skyrim but this was low and underhanded. 

“On the contrary, it wasn’t for you at all.” He said before walking off the platform. Cassandra hurried after him calling,

“Lord Seeker Lucius, it’s imperative that we speak…” 

“You will not address me.” Lucius said coldly not even looking at Cassandra.

“Lord Seeker?”

“Creating a heretical movement, raising up a puppet as Andraste’s prophet. You should be ashamed.” He said, finally looking at Cassandra. “You should all be ashamed! The Templars failed no one when we left the Chantry to purge the mages! You are the ones who have failed! You who’d leash our righteous sword with doubt and fear! If you came to appeal to the Chantry you are too late. The only destiny that demands respect here is Mine!” Freya stepped up facing the Lord Seeker but speaking to those around him.

“Templars do you believe him!” She shouted to the men. “There’s a hole in the sky and you're worried about mages! There are bigger problems! Join the Inquisition help us save this world!” Some of the men looked slightly abashed by her words. One spoke up, a man with dark skin who reminded her of the Redgaurd’s she’d seen in Skyrim. 

“Lord Seeker...What if she really was sent by the Maker? What if…”

“You are called to a higher purpose.” One of the templars said unflinchingly. “Do not question!”

“I will make the Templars an order that stands alone against the Void. We deserve recognition. Independence!” Lucius said glaring at Freya. “You have shown me nothing, and the Inquisition, less than nothing. Templars, Val Royeaux is unworthy of our protection! We march!” With that the Templars turned and walked out of the market.

“Don’t be fool’s!” Freya shouted after them. “Help us stop the Breach! Commander Cullen joined us! If you need to, follow him!” A few Templars glanced at her but none stopped continuing to follow the Lord Seeker out of the city. Freya let out an exasperated sigh. She hated people who just blindly followed orders and never spared a moment to actually think about what they were doing.

“Charming fellow, isn’t he?” Varric said sarcastically.

“Has the Lord Seeker lost his mind!” Cassandra shouted. 

“Well so much for the Templars helping us.” Freya said, glaring at their backs. 

“We may still be able to recruit some of them.” Cassandra said. “Not all of them will agree with the Lord Skeers decision. Either way we should return to Haven and inform the others.” Freya nodded and they started to head across the market when something came whizzing out of the sky striking the ground in front of their feet. 

“What was that!” Cassandra shouted hand flying to her sword. 

“It’s an arrow.” Freya said seeing a bit of red cloth and a note tied to the shaft. It was addressed from the friends of Red Jenny and had a list of locations to search out and find more red scarves. 

“Well we need allies.” Freya said tying the scarf around her wrist. “Do you know who Red Jenny is?” Cassandra shook her head and so did Solas.

“They help out the little people.” Varric said with a shrug. “Steal from nobles, give to regular folks. Never had a run in with them personally.” 

“No wonder they're interested.” Freya said looking back to where the Mother was being led away. With the world falling apart and the nobles not willing to help them, it seemed like their best option. Freya set to scowlering the market with Varric looking for the remaining clues, while Cassandra went to go and find the spy they had met at the gates. Freya tried to ignore the stares she was getting. Everytime she turned around someone was whispering or gawking at her. Freya mentally kicked herself for using her shout in public like that, it would probably just make people more afraid of her. Even in Skyrim people hadn’t liked her using her shouts in the cities and here. Well nothing she could do about it now. Freya and Varric had found two of the three scarves they were looking for when a messenger came up to them. Freya guessed he was a mage from the way he was dressed.

“You are the Herald of Andraste are you not.” The man asked, pulling out a thick envelope. “I have an invitation for you.” Freya took it and cracked the seal. It was an invitation to a party by someone named Vivienne de Fer. The messenger hurried off leaving Freya looking at the letter slightly confused.

“Do you know who this is?” Freya asked handing the letter to Varric who read it quickly.

“Wow, you're moving up in the world fast, Singer.” Varric said with a hint of sarcasm. “First Enchanters are pretty important and weren’t you saying something about taking any ally?” Freya sighed and nodded. They finished their search for the scarves and received another arrow with a note with instructions for a meeting later that night. Freya and Varric found Solas and Cassandra standing by the gates and talked over their two new possible alliances.

“Madame de Fer.” Cassandra said skeptically. “I wouldn’t trust her.”

“Look we don’t exactly have time to be picky about allies. And she’s a noble.” Varric said sharply. “We need some nobles on our side if we’re going to get anywhere.” 

“Varric is right.” Solas said in his normal slightly sad voice. “Now is not the time to be picky.”

“Then we’ll meet this Red Jenny, then go see Madame de Fer.” Freya said hands on her hips ready to get away from the market and the whispering people.

“If I might have a moment of your time.” A woman called. Freya turned to see an elven woman with short black hair in rather fancy robes walking towards them.

“Grand Enchanter Fiona?” Cassandra asked.

“Leader of the mage rebellion.” Solas added. “Is it not dangerous for you to be here?”

“I heard of this gathering, and wanted to see the fabled Herald of Andraste with my own eyes.” She locked her gaze on Freya. “If it’s help with the Breach you seek. My people may be the wiser option.”

“And why would the Mages suddenly decide to help us.” Freya said, crossing her arms. She stood a good head taller than the elf but the enchanter merely raised a brow at her.

“I have not promised my people’s help. This is merely an invitation to Redcliff, come meet with the mages. There we will discuss an alliance that could help us both.” She nodded her head and disappeared back into the market. 

“Come, we shouldn’t be late.” Cassandra said walking back towards the gate. Freya stared after Fiona for a moment wondering if the mages would be the better option or not. She shook her head and followed Cassandra, either way this felt like choosing between the Empire and the Stormcloaks all over again.


	6. Vivienne, Cullen and Iron Bull

“No.” Freya said looking at the pile of silk Varric had just shoved into her arms. It was soft, luxurious even and he wanted her to wear it. 

“Come on, Singer.” Varric said, pushing her towards the tent. “If you're going into battle best to wear the right armor.” Freya looked at Cassandra pleading.

“It was you alone that was invited to meet with Madame de Fer.” Cassandra said with a shrug. “Best dress for the occasion.”

“I agree.” Solas said with a smirk. Freya mentally cursed them as Varric shoved her through the tent flap. Freya looked down at the dress gulping. The last time she had to even remotely dress up was when the Blades had her doing that infiltration mission. She put on the dress with shaking hands. It flowed over her body like water, the silk had been colored a deep blue that Varric had said would show off her eyes. The bust was tight forcing her breasts together showing off her cleavage, Freya tugged at the tight fitting sleeves feeling like she was going to rip the fabric if she moved too fast. She stepped out of the tent running her fingers through her hair. Varric had told her to unbraid it and now it fell down to the small of her back in thick waves.

“Prefect.” Varric said with a smile. “Now go knock them dead.” Freya took a deep breath and headed up to the mansion. Once inside she was quickly accosted by a serving man. 

“You must be the Herald.” He said with a smile and a thick Orlesian accent. “How will you be introduced?” 

“Lady Freya Dovahkiin, representing the Inquisition.” Freya said remembering what they had agreed on back in their camp. Varric and Cassandra had agreed that Dovahkiin sounded better than Dragonborn. Not that Freya really cared seeing as they meant the same thing. The man nodded and announced her to the room. Several of the nobles stopped chatting to look at her. There was a couple directly in front of her that smiled broadly.

“Ah Lady Freya.” The man said smiling. “It is so good to have a fresh face. These parties are always the same old people.”

“I’ve heard so many stories.” The woman said with a giggle. “I can’t imagine half of them are true.”

“People tend to exaggerate.” Freya said trying to keep her smile relaxed but she felt like a lamb that had wandered into a wolf den. 

“But you must tell me, Lady Freya.” The woman continued. “Is it true that you are from another world and descended from dragons?”

“That’s mostly true, I’m from a place called Skyrim. But please where is Madame de Fer. It’s important I speak with her about Inquisition affairs.” Freya said quickly. She just wanted to talk to Lady Vivienne and get back to Haven. Getting Sara on board had been so much easier than this.

“The Inquisition.” A snide voice called. A man with swords strapped to his back walked down the stairs sneering at Freya. “What a load of pig shit. Washed up Sisters and crazed Seekers. No one takes them seriously!” He circled Freya eyeing her through his mask.

“Everyone knows it’s just an opportunity for a bunch of political outcasts to grab power.” Freya tried to stay calm, Varric had said that someone would probably try to get her to lose her temper.

“The Inquisition is trying to restore peace in Thedas.” Freya said smiling, but she could feel how forced it was.

“And here comes the outsider with an army to fix everything.” The man said with a harsh laugh. “We know what your Inquisition truly is. If you were a woman of honor you would step outside and answer the charges.” His hand went to draw his blade, Freya could taste the Thum rising in her throat. When suddenly the man was encased in blue light apparently unable to move. 

“My dear Marquis, how rude of you to use such language in my home in front of my guest.” A woman said in a cool voice. Freya looked up to see a woman in a sleek white outfit with a horn like headdress and mask descending the stairs. Her hand glowed with the same blue glow that surrounded the Marquis. She crossed to him looking stern. “You know such rudeness is intolerable.” 

“Madame Vivienne.” He said surprised. “I humbly beg your pardon.”

“As you should.” Vivienne said coming around to look him in the eyes. “Whatever am I going to do with you, my dear?” She looked back to Freya.

“My lady you are the wounded party in this unfortunate affair. What would you have me do with him?”

“I’m not here for the Marquis.” Freya said eyeing the man. “Do what you want with him.” Vivienne released the Marquis then proceeded to eviscerate him with her words. Freya stood there slightly stunned, this was definitely the kind of woman the Inquisition needed. Someone who could defeat her enemies without having to resort to weapons. Vivienne then led Freya to a more secluded part of the mansion to speak.

“Now allow me to introduce myself properly. I am Lady Vivenne, First Enchanter of Montsimmard and Enchantress to the Imperial Court.”   
“It’s quite the party you're having.” Freya said, relaxing a bit now that they were away from the other nobles. 

“I will admit it was a bit more exciting than normal but that’s not why I brought you here.” Vivienne went on to explain her desire to join the Inquisition. Freya was surprised at the frankness but no less grateful. 

“Then welcome to the Inquisition Madame Vivienne.” Freya said with a smile.

“Wonderful, darling. I will join you in Haven shortly.” 

Freya was glad to be back in Haven, the village was even more alive now then when they had left. People poured in the village all to aid the Inquisition. Freya spent their first few days back checking on the conditions of their new allies. Mainly Sera who had taken up in the tavern and Vivienne who was content to stay in the Chantry. Both had seemed to be settling into life in Haven well as to be expected. Sara complained about how boring it was being out in the middle of nowhere but Freya could only shrug at her complaints. It had been almost a week since their return and Freya walked down amongst the new recruits watching Cullen drill them. 

“You there, that’s a shield in your hand block with it. If that man was your enemy you’d be dead!” He turned to his second. “Lieutenant don’t hold back, the men need to be ready for a real fight.” Freya walked up to him as the Lieutenant took over the training.

“We’ve had quite a few new recruits, some from Haven, some pilgrims. None made quiet the entrance you did.” Cullen said with a small smile.

“You should have seen it when I learned I was Dragonborn.” Freya said watching the recruits. They were raw no doubt about it, most had never held a sword in their life and now Cullen had to turn them into a real fighting force. Freya didn’t envy him the task.

“I don’t think stepping out of the Fade can be beat.” Cullen said, raising a brow and crossing his arms across his chest.

“Try killing a dragon, which everyone thought were all dead.” Freya said. “And once it was down, absorbing its soul in front of three squads of city guards.” Cullen looked at her surprised and confused.

“That’s how I can use the shouts. I have the power of every dragon I’ve killed inside me.” Cullen didn’t seem to know what to say to that so Freya changed the subject. “So how did you end up in the Inquisition anyway?”

“Cassandra recruited me in Kirkwall. I was there during the mage uprising and saw the devastation it caused.” A soldier hurried up to Cullen giving him a report. “When Cassandra offered me the position, I left the templars to join her cause. Now it seems we face something far worse.”

“I’ll do anything I can to close the Breach.” Freya said looking to the sky.

“I believe you will.” Cullen said looking at her. “The inquisition can make a difference. It can act where the Chantry won't. We can truly…” He stopped himself shaking his head. “I’m sorry I doubt you came here for a lecture.”   
“It seems like you have one all ready. So I don’t mind.” Freya said with a smile. Cullen chuckled. 

“Maybe some other time.” Cullen said with a smile. Freya looked back towards the Chantry.

“I’m going to go look at the war table.” Freya said heading in that direction. “If you have time I’d like your opinion on a few matters.” Cullen nodded and followed her. Freya and Cullen stood beside the war table discussing different strategies where to place troops. Who would be best for which missions and so on. But, after a time the conversation moved to more personal topics.

“So you swear vows to the Chantry?” Freya asked once Cullen and finished explaining about Templars and their vows.

“Yes.”

“Then do you have to swear vows of chastity?” Freya had heard that the Mothers and some of the other clerics had to give up physical desires as a part of their vows. Cullen went bright red as the question.

“I mean some templars do, there's no rule against marriage though. I mean you have to get permission from the Chantry...and oh Maker can we please change the subject.” Freya’s eyes narrowed and she smirked at him.

“You didn’t answer my question Commander.” Cullen swallowed hard. 

“I ah no...I never swore any vows like that.” Freya considered for a moment. 

“Then do you have a lover? Someone special to you?” Cullens' face turned an even deeper shade of red.

“NO...but Maker’s breath can we please stop talking about this.” Freya shrugged and leaned over the war table moving a piece.

“I don’t understand you people.” Freya said softly, pushing some other pieces. “Back in Skyrim there wasn’t at all uncommon for people to have a lover. Some get married right away.”

“I ahh…” Cullen stammered.

“Life’s short and hard where I come from. It's nice to have someone to share it with.” Freya said smiling at him.

“Then are you saying that you have a husband back where you're from?” Freya shook her head.

“No, I thought maybe there were two men I thought I might marry.” She answered honestly. Cullen looked shocked. “They are members of the Companions. Bothers actually.”

“You're not saying you...you...umm.” Freya raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yes, I had them both in my bed.” She giggled. “Though never at the same time.” 

“But then why didn’t you marry one.” He asked. Freya sighed toying with one of the pieces.

“Because I kept waiting for one of them to ask me.” She thought back to Vilkas and Farkas. A part of her wondered if they had some pact that neither would ask for her hand or some such nonsense. And well she and Farkas had grown so close that she had thought about going to Riften and just buying an amulet of Mara and being done with it. She shook her head pushing away her regrets.

“Anyway it doesn’t matter. I’m here now. I think we’ve had enough strategy for today, Cullen.” Freya said flipping her hair back over her shoulder and walking to the door. “But if you ever want to go for a tumble in the sheets just let me know.” She said with a wink. Freya could have sworn a puff of wind would have knocked the commander over at that moment. She walked over to Josephine’s office for her daily political lessons. Their ambassador had made it her personal mission to train Freya in the ways of Thedas and it’s politics. And, while the lessons hadn’t been the most enjoyable Freya couldn’t deny their usefulness. Joesphine also took the opportunity to prod Freya for any information about Skyrim and Tamriel. Which Joesphine seemed to find utterly fascinating. After a few hours Freya was able to escape, she wanted to get down to the smithy and work on her armor a bit. She had been trading tips with Harriet and wanted to give a few of his tricks a shot. She exited the Chantry to see a young man lingering by the door.

“Can I help you?” Freya asked, walking up to him. He was handsome with short cropped brown hair and a youthful face. Freya thought that he looked about her age.

“Yes, I’m looking for anyone in charge.” He said in an annoyed voice.

“Well I’m Freya Dovahkiin, the Herald of Andraste.” Even if Freya didn’t truly believe in the title it was easier to just tell people she was. 

“Ah perfect. Well your worship, I’m here to see if the Inquisition needs any soldiers. I’m from the Bull’s Chargers Mercenary Company. We’ve got a job to take care of some Tevinter mages on the Storm Coast come watch us work and you’ll see we’re worth it.” Freya’s eyes lit up. A mercenary company, a part of her hoped they’d be at least a little like the Companions. She had missed them terribly and now might be a chance to find something similar.

“Yes, we’ll be there right away. I just need to get my armor and we’ll head out.” She said beaming. Krem watched as the Herald of Andraste almost skipped away from him. He had never seen anyone so excited to meet a mercenary company. At least the chief would be happy that they had an introduction.

Freya looked out at the sea, it was beautiful waves crashing over the top of one another she couldn’t help but smile. Even with the rain making soft tinging sounds as it struck her armor.

“Come on, let’s go find this Iron Bull.” Freya said, pulling on her helmet. Cassandra, Varric and Vivienne followed behind her as they moved along the cliff. Freya kept her ears open for the slightest sound. Soon they reached the edge of the cliff that looked down onto the sea. It was a pretty steep incline to the sore but not an impossible one. Freya looked down the coast and saw not far away a group fighting.

“That must be the Bull’s Chargers.” Freya said squinting through the rain. Oh this is stupid she thought flipping up her face plate. 

The Iron Bull hammered through another Vint when a sound shattered the air. It was a voice speaking in a language he had never heard. Everyone on the beach froze looking around for the strange voice. He looked up as the rain stopped the clouds scattering to reveal perfect blue sky. Surprised by the magic he whipped his head towards the direction the sound had come from. On the cliff ledge he could make out four figures. One in slick black armor leaped from the cliff and began sliding down the cliff with a surprising level of balance. The three others started the descent more slowly but obviously trying to keep up with the black one. They didn’t break stride when whoever it was finally touched down onto the beach and charged headlong towards the stunned fighters.

Freya charged at the enemy, blades out and ready for the fight. She however almost tripped at the sight of one of the men in the group; he was massive, he was easily seven feet tall and had a pair of massive horns growing straight out from the sides of his head. She tried to not let him distract her as she charged down the Tevinter mages who had regained their composure and started to attack. Freya danced around fireballs and bolts of lightning. The sounds of battle hummed around her as she cut through the mages assisting the Charges. She did her best to stay clear of the horned man who was swinging an absolutely massive war hammer about himself crushing men like they were ants. It didn’t take them long to dispatch the mages and soon the horned giant was giving orders to the men. Freya could only conclude that this was Iron Bull. 

Bull watched this so-called Herald closely, she had fought well and was an obvious veteran. Her armor and blades weren’t like any he’d seen before but if the rumors were true she wasn’t even from this world. He told Krem to break out the casks as she pulled her helmet off. Her braid was the first thing he noticed thick honey gold hair tumbled down her back, the braid had come undone in places due to the helmet and tendres fell around her face. Bull couldn’t help but notice that she was beautiful. She had high cheekbones that were bright with color from the fight. Soft lush lips parted from her panting breaths. Damn she was good looking, but her eyes and expression were what drew him in. Her eyes were a deep blue that cut across the remnants of the fight a look of satisfaction but unmistakable there was also exhaustion, a deep tiredness that doesn’t come from only a month of working with the Inquisition. Bull was fascinated as she looked about and those blue eyes settled on him.

Freya walked with confidence across the field towards Iron Bull. She tried to let his look not faze her but damn was he big. He was taller than Farkas and those horns. The fact that he was missing his left eye and was covered in scars hardly was noticeable. He looked at her warmly and gave her a slight smile.

“So you're with the Inquisition.” Iron Bull said in a deep rumbling voice. It was strange for Freya to have to look up at someone, most people were at her height or shorter. 

“That was well done.” Freya said looking back at the corpses. Bull’s Chargers had worked efficiently and without cruelty. Which was more than she could say for some soldiers she had met. “And, I hear you're looking for a job.”

“I am, but not before my drink though.” Iron Bull said. “Come on, let’s talk.” Freya followed him slightly away from the rest of the group. He sat down on one of the boulders that littered the shore. The Lieutenant she had met in Haven walked over to them.

“I assume you remember my lieutenant Cremisius Aclassi.” Bull said motioning towards him, Cremisius nodded to Freya.

“Good to see you again.” He said before turning back to Iron Bull. “Throat cutters are done Chief.”

“Already,” Iron Bull said skeptically, “have them check again. I don’t want any of those Tevinter bastards getting away. No offense Krem.” Iron Bull chuckled a deep rumbling sound, Krem shrugged and began to walk away.

“At least a bastard knows who his mother was. Puts us one up on you Qunari.” There was a comradery between them that put Freya at ease. It reminded her of Kodlak, well maybe less paternal than Kodlak had been but still familiar. Freya rested her hands on the pommels of her swords as Bull spoke. 

“So you’ve seen us fight. We’re expensive but we’re worth it.” He said with another laugh, Freya had to admire his confidence. “And I’m sure the Inquisition can afford us.” 

“And how much is this going to cost me?” Freya said thinking about Joesphine pouring over their ledgers. 

“You nothing, unless you want to buy drinks later.” Iron Bull said, holding her eyes with his one. If she had met Iron Bull back before she had become Dragonborn Freya was sure she could have been blushing right now. But she wasn’t that naive girl any more but damn it all this man screamed confidence. “We’ll go through your ambasador Josephine,” Iron Bull continued, “the gold will work itself out. All that matters is that we’re worth it.” Freya realized he reminded her a bit of Vilkas. They had a similar air of confidence but where Vilkas had always seemed angry Iron Bull was relaxed.

“The Chargers seem like an excellent company.” Freya said eyes following the different scars that lined Iron Bull's face. She wondered how he had gotten them. She knew the story behind all her scars and wondered if he remembered his. 

“They are.” Iron Bull said with a smile. “But you're not just getting the boys. You're getting me.” Freya raised a brow at him. “You need a front line bodyguard. I’m your man.” He said pushing to his feet. “Demons, dragons, the bigger the better.” He towered over her, an imposing mass of muscles and scars. He would be more than enough to keep bandits away that was certain.

“And what makes you think I need a bodyguard?” Freya said crossing her arms trying to look imposing which seemed impossible next to him.

“Lots of things come at you from blind spots. Trust me I know.” Bull said with a smirk.

“Tempting offer.” Freya said but Iron Bull’s smirk faded and she grew concerned. 

“There’s one other thing.” He said. “Might be useful, might piss you off. Ever heard of the Ben Hassthra?” Freya tried to remember if that name had come up in Josephine’s lessons but their study of the Qun had been limited.

“No.” Freya answered bluntly. “Don’t know if you’ve heard or not but I’m not from around here.”   
“Figured that might be the case.” Iron Bull said. “Well they’re the spies for the Qun. Well we are.”

“You’re a spy?” Freya asked, uncrossing her arms fingers twitching towards her blades.

“Yes,” Iron Bull said nonplused, “figured you'd find out sooner or later and better to hear it from me. Look, the Ben Hassthra are worried about the Breach. I’ve been ordered to join the Inquisition and get close to the people in charge and send reports on what’s happening. But, I also get reports on what’s happening all over Orlais. You sign me on. I'll share them with your people.” Freya considered for a moment. Access to another spy net work would be invaluable for the Inquisition. 

“Alright your in.” She said uncrossing her arms. Iron Bull smiled and shouted orders to Krem. Who bemond that fact that had opened the casks, with axes.

“We’ll meet you back at Haven.” Iron Bull said walking off. Freya cut in front of him putting a hand to his chest. He halted but Freya felt like she was pushing against a stone wall.

“Oh no you don’t.” Freya said. He raised his eyebrow at her. “You said I get you, how much of a bodyguard are you if you're not around the body that needs guarding.” 

“Fine, what’s the plan.” He said with a smirk. Freya sent Cassandra back with the Chargers to make sure they got set up in Haven and set out along the coast with Varric, Vivienne and Iron Bull. Varric made ideal conversation with Iron Bull and Vivienne as they moved along the shore. Freya picked her way across the stones looking for any danger or good spots to set up a camp. As they moved along the coast they saw something Freya hadn’t expected to see. A dragon, a massive beautiful dragon firing bolts of lightning at what Ferya could only assume was a giant. Her jaw dropped at the sight in front of her

“Oh that’s badass!” Iron Bull yelled at seeing the display. 

“We’re fighting that!” Freya said feeling a thrill she hadn’t felt since Skyrim.

“You can’t be serious, darling.” Vivienne said but Freya was already bolting across the beach. 

“I’m not the Dragonborn for nothing!” Freya called over her shoulder. Iron Bull looked ecstatic while Vivienee and Varric looked worried. “You guys handle the giant, I’ll take care of the dragon.” Freya charged towards the dragon slipping between the giant's legs. She flipped up her face plate and used dragon rend. The dragon screamed as it was pinned to the ground. She could hear Iron Bull whooping behind her as Freya laid into the dragon. She hacked and hammered it, dodging its teeth and claws, using Fire and Ice Breath when she had an opening. The giant crashed to the ground causing Freya to stumble from the impact. Freya looked over to see Iron Bull and the others running towards her. But just then dragon rend ran out. The beast took to the sky beating its wings frantactly knocking Freya to the side. She rolled to her knees and tried to use dragon rend again but was exhausted. Freya had over taxed her thum’s. She collapsed back onto the breach staring up at the sky, breathing heavily. 

“Next time.” She promised. Iron Bull’s face appeared over her.

“That was amazing!” He shouted, holding out his hand to her pulling her up. “What the hell was that!”

“I’ll tell you all about it when we get back to Haven.” Freya said with a gasp as Iron Bull smacked her on the back. 


	7. Talking with Bull, Blackwall, and a Choice

Freya was growing more and more fond of Haven, she had spent another week on the Storm Coast after recruiting the chargers and was more than happy to be back. Freya walked around the city saying hello to its residents making her normal rounds. She stopped in at the bar and saw Iron Bull sitting at one of the tables. Sera was leaning against the bar flirting in her way with one of the barmaids.

“Hey Freya!” He called loudly. “You still haven’t explained that dragon thing yet.” Freya smiled and walked over to him taking the seat across from him. He waved down a serving girl getting Freya a drink.

“So what do you want to know?” Freya asked, leaning back in her chair.

“You called yourself Dragonborn and I’ve been asking around and no one seems to really know what that means.” Iron Bull said, his eye narrowing, she smiled. The rumors about her powers had been growing wilder as time went on. Some said she was half dragon, others raised by dragons, or that she had a dragon lover.

“It means I was born a human with the soul of a dragon.” Freya said with a shrug. “When I kill a dragon I absorb its soul and can learn their words of power. That’s what my shouts are.” Bull looked at her more intensely. 

“So you kill a dragon you get a shout?” He reasoned Freya chuckled taking a drink from her flagon. 

“I wish. One dragon soul gets me one word. And to find the words usually means crawling around some draugr invested crypt to find a word wall.”

“Then how many dragons have you killed in your world.” Iron Bull asked, eye narrowing. Freya thought about it a moment.

“Guess somewhere north of seventy.” Freya said nonchalantly. Bull choked on his drink.

“You're shitting me over seventy dragons.” Freya nodded and Bull looked surprised. “Well damn.” Freya took another drink and decided to change the topic.

“So what do you think of the Inquisition?” She asked, wondering what he would think of their operation. She stopped herself, when did she start thinking of the Inquisition as hers? 

“Well Cullens done a good job training the soldiers. He’s putting his templar training to good use.” Bull said with an approving nod. 

“You almost sound like you want to go out there and give some pointers.” Freya said smiling into her flagon. This was what she had been missing, someone that she could just talk with no pomp, politics, or worrying about being some saviour. Just a couple of warriors sharing a drink. 

“Nah, I’m no good and commanding unless I know who my guys are sleeping with and what they like to drink. Inquisitions already to big for that.” Bull said, taking a drink. “But, the problem isn’t the soldiers. It’s at the top you’ve got no leader, no Inquisitor.” 

“Maybe I could do it.” Freya said without really thinking. Though it was something that had been kicking around in her mind for a while. She had led the companions and the thieves guild. Was Thane in every hold of Skyrim and with the people she was bringing in. Well maybe she could lead the Inquisition. 

“You?” Bull asked, lowering his flagon. “Why you?”

“Someone needs to step up and do it. And, I’m willing.” Freya said looking at her ale. 

“Huh.” Bull said, she looked up meeting his eye; he looked maybe just a little impressed.

“What?”

“It’s just you almost sounded like a Qunari.” Freya cocked her head to the side waiting for him to explain. “Look my people don’t choose leaders based on who’s the bravest or even the smartest. We choose the person who is willing to make the hard choices and live with the consequences.” 

“Well I’ve already been there.” Freya said knocking back the rest of her ale. “Can you tell me more about the Ben Hassthra?” 

“Sure what you want to know?” Bull asked, getting them more drinks. Freya listened as he explained about the Ben Hassthra and the world of Qun and some about his time in Saheron. To Freya it sounded like hell, it made even her darkest days during the civil war seem easy by comparison.

“Well I’m glad you’re here, Bull.” Freya said with a smile.

“Me, too.”

“If you ever need to talk more about all that just…” Bull put up his hand cutting her off.

“Don’t worry about it. It was a long time ago. Thanks though.” 

“Well is there anything you want to know about me?” Freya asked. 

“Yeah I’ve got a couple questions.” Bull said his eye alight. They talked late into the night. Freya explained about the companions and the thieves guild about her time fighting for the empire and defeating Alduin. And, Bull told her about Qunari culture.

“Wait so do Qunari not have sex?” Freya asked, Bull narrowed his eye at her and laughed.

“Oh we definitely have sex. There are Tamassarns who’ll pop your cork whenever you need it.”

“Seriously?” Freya asked leaning against the table, she was starting to feel a bit sleepy. It was very late now the bar was almost completely empty.

“Yeah, it’s not a big deal like it is here. It’s like I don’t know...going to a healer or something. Sometimes it takes all day and leaves you walking funny other times you’re in and not in five minutes thank you see you next week.” Bull said with a click of his tongue. Freya laid her head on her arms and looked up at Bull.

“So you’ve never made love. Connected with someone body and soul.” Freya said her voice getting husky over the last words. Bull looked slightly awkward for a moment as he thought of a response. 

“I don’t know about that, but one time they used this thing called a Sarto Narowpad. It’s kind of a leather wrapped pole on a harness and well that wasn’t really my soul. And, there were more than two people.” Freya raised her brow at him as he smirked and finished off his drink. 

“Fair enough.” Freya stood up stretching it was high time she called it a night.

“What about you?” Bull asked her.

“What about me what?” Freya asked, stifling a yawn.

“Have you ever made love? Connected with someone body and soul.” His voice got lower as he said the words. Freya actually felt a shiver run down her spine, Talos be praised it had been way too long.

“I think so with one man.” She said shooting him a sly glance. “There was this one time when I was still a werewolf. Llet’s just say being chased under the full moon and having my clothes ripped off was quite enjoyable.” Her answer seemed to surprise Bull and he stared at her, though she couldn’t tell what he was thinking. 

“Good night, Bull.” Freya said placing a few gold coins on the counter and walking away with a bit more swing to her hips than was purely necessary. 

  
  


Freya was delaying her choice. Cullen, Cassandra, Josephine, and Leliana were all pressuring her to make a choice between either the mages or the templars. It seemed that both sides had their own sets of issues. Mages could be possessed by demons and templars needed constant lerium. And, there were the political ramifications for choosing a side. Freya suppressed a groan as she climbed up another hill of the Hinterlands. She had yelled at the advisors before leaving telling them to make the decision and that she would support it. But, that had only led to more bickering. Freya didn’t want this, it felt like the empire and stormcloaks all over again. So instead she had taken Bull and Sera and run off to the Hinterlands.

“So wait there’s crazy jacked up god demon things in your world.” Sera asked as she climbed over the ledge. 

“Yep.” Freya answered, surveying the area. She had been explaining her weapons to Bull which had ended up leading into an explanation about the Dedra. To be honest she was getting kinda tired of having to repeat the same information over and over again about her home. Sera visually sivered.

“Ugg creepy.” 

“They’re not for everyone.” Freya said before heading down towards the lake. They had gone to recruit a Grey Warden named Blackwall. 

“So like how many have you met?” Sera asked again. 

“In person three. Hermaus Mora was the worst.” Freya shivered thinking about all those eyes and tentacles. “I got drunk off my ass with Sanguine and did, well let’s just say it was a night I’m glad I can’t remember.”

“Wait so you got drunk with a god?” Bull asked, looking curious. “How much did it take to get you drunk, did the god get drunk.”

“I got through,” Freya tried to remember, “I’m not sure to be honest and a doubt Sanguine got drunk at all. Probably just liked leading the Dragonborn through a host of debauchery.” 

“Oh now you have to tell us what happened.” Bull said with a laugh.

“Not a chance.” Freya said crossing onto the docks around the lake. She could see a group of men standing out in front of the house. One seemed to be leading and he had thick black hair and broad shoulders.

“Oh, this just got interesting.” Freya said approaching the group. The black haired man was giving instructions on holding a shield. 

“Warden Blackwall?” Freya called a smile playing on her lips. The man turned at the name and his eyes widened at the sight of her. 

“It’s you.” He shook his head. “How do you know my name?” Blackwall crossed the distance between them coming up close to Freya. She noticed how his eyes did a quick once over of her in her armor. Followed by him hastily returning eye contact. Before he could say another word an arrow wizzed towards Freya’s head. He blocked it with the shield. Freya spun to see a group of bandits headed towards them. 

“Later,” Blackwall said, “we’re dealing with these idiots first.” Freya smiled and charged into the fight. Between the four of them and the men Blackwall had with them the fight was an easy one and soon the bandits were dead. Blackwall dismissed the men who happily returned to their families. 

“So Warden Blackwall.” Freya said grinning like a cat that had found the cream. “I believe an introduction is still in order. I’m Freya Dovahkiin, or the Herald of Andraste as some like to call me. But, I don’t think we need to be so formal with each other.” Freya watched as the Warden actually blushed and Bull’s and Sera’s head’s snapped back and forth between the two of them.

“My lady.” Blackwall said with a cough.

“No way you did the nasty!” Sera shrieked before falling into a fit of laughter. 

“Things never got physical.” Freya said, still smirking. “But, our brave Warden here has seen me naked.” Blackwall looked even more embarrassed as Bull and Sera roared with laughter. 

“I take it you're here for something important.” Blackwall growled, but Freya could see the hint of a smile hiding under his beard.

“Yes, we have questions about the Grey Warden” Freya eyed Blackwall carefully. “To put it bluntly did you kill the divine?” Blackwall was taken aback.

“What no! The Warden’s are not political, we would never.” Freya looked to Bull who nodded. He was telling the truth.

“Then why have all the warden’s vanished?” Freya asked.

“I don’t know,” Blackwall said, running his fingers through his hair. “Maker’s balls, what is the world coming to. Look I travel alone recruiting mostly I haven’t seen another warden in months.” Again Bull nodded.

“Well if you don’t know anything.” Freya said turning away. “A pleasure to see you again Blackwall.” She said waving.

“Freya, wait.” He called. Freya stopped and looked back at him. “If you’re implying what I think you are. Well, thinking we’re involved in the Divines death is as good as being involved. Maybe you need a warden. Maybe you need me.” He said resolutely, Freya smiled, she had hoped to bring a warden to their side. Especially after what Leliana had told her about King Alistair and his queen. 

“Good. Welcome aboard Warden Blackwall.” Freya said walking back out into the Hinterlands and tried to work out which side to support.

  
  


Freya looked over the war table. Redcliff that was where she would go. 

“We’re getting the mages.” Freya said finally.

“You can’t be serious!” Cullen shouted. 

“Is that the wisest move?” Cassandra questioned. Freya started down at the map.

“Look I tried to let you all decide.” Freya snapped looking up at them. “But, that hasn’t gotten us anywhere. We need a massive amount of magic to close that Breach and the mages have it. I know the risks.” Freya said, cutting off Cullen. “And the templars have their own problems as well. I’m taking Bull and Varric with me to sort this out.” Freya said turning on her heel and marched out the door. Eager to close the Breach and finally being able to focus on finding a way home. 

  
  



	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank so much for all the comments here's the next chapter.

Freya looked up at the Breach, it’s sickly green light reflected against the night sky. They had the mages, this was the moment but not the end. Freya breathed deeply, sealing the Breach wasn’t going to send her home. If the future she had seen with Dorian was true she couldn’t leave this world. The Elder One, whoever they were, planned on throwing this world into Oblivion and Freya would not allow that to happen. The mages arranged themselves along the walls and outer edge of the pit. Freya nodded to Solas who stood several yards back.

“Mages! Focus your magic on the Herald. Let it flow through her!” He bellowed to the crowd. Freya looked up onto the ledge where the companions she had gathered stood. Vivienne and Dorian held their staves ready to add their magic. Varric, Blackwall, Bull and the advisors watched on. Sera had declined coming, stating that she wasn’t going within a thousand yards of that big arse magic crap. The mages drove their staves into the ground and Freya looked towards the Breach. She held out her left hand to the Breach as magic began to surge through her body. The mark ripped open connecting her to it. The power was intense, greater than anything she had ever felt before. It ripped through her the mages pouring their magic into her body like a lighting rod. The Breach began to pull back against her, the souls within her crying out. 

“You won’t take them!” Freya screamed at the Breach. She felt them now more deeply than she ever had before. Even when absorbing them. Every dragon she had ever slain their voices, their names, their roars joining hers as she screamed at the Breach. Freya felt it fighting her trying to stay open but she was stronger she would defeat it. She wasn’t alone, the mages at her back and the dragons within her soul burned as one and with one deafening shout Freya Dovahkiin sealed the Breach. 

The Iron Bull watched in amazement as Freya sealed the Breach, her inky black armour glinting in the green light, her hair ripping free from its braid as the magic flowed through her. He had been raised by the Qun. He knew why they feared magic and sought to control it. But seeing her standing there against the void, roaring at it, and for a moment he saw it. Horns jutting from her temples, scales following across her cheeks, Freya was a dragon. The Breach boomed sending a shock wave back through the crowd and snapped shut, the green light vanishing. Bull heard Cullen and Varric both cursing under their breath as the light faded.

“She did it!” Joesphine said with a small gasp. “Freya, is she alright?” Bull quickly looked back down to the pit where Freya was leaning on one knee, shaking. The crowd which had been gasping went silent.

“Get up.” Bull growled under his breath. “Come on get up.” The crowd needed this, they needed to see her. She seemed to draw a steadying breath and pushed herself to her feet and turned to face the crowd. Freya had never looked stronger, even when she had run down that dragon on the Storm Coast didn’t compare to this. She raised her fist in the air triumphant and the crowd exploded into cheers. 

“HAHA!” Bull bellowed as she walked towards Cassandra. The seeker placed a hand on her back gently but Freya only beamed. How could she not the Breach was closed. The first step to getting home was done. 

Several hours later Freya stood watching the people of Haven dance around the bonfire. Musicians played a lively tune that overflowed with the joy that everyone was feeling. Everyone but her. Even as everyone had dressed down for the night she had left on the ebony armor. Something just didn’t feel right and Freya felt better having the heavy metal on and her weapons strapped to her hips and back. She looked up at the scar that the Breach had left on the sky and flexed her left hand. It had been too easy. 

“Solas says the heavens are scared but calm.” Cassandra said, strolling up to Freya. “The Breach is sealed, we have reports of lingering rifts but this was a victory. Thanks to you.” The seeker had a smile on her face, a rare sight to see. 

“The plan worked well enough.” Freya said looking up at the sky.

“Then why are you not celebrating?” Cassandra asked. “I remember hearing Varric saying he wanted your story. Why not tell it tonight, I’m sure the people would want to hear it.” Freya raised an eyebrow at the seeker. Cassandra was trying awfully hard to get her to relax.

“What’s going on, Cassandra?” Freya asked skeptically. Cassandra looked slightly chagrined and crossed her arms.

“It’s just you’ve done so much for the Inquisition, for us, for a world you don’t even belong to. And, well you deserve a chance to relax a bit.” Freya smiled at the awkward confession. 

“And this is usually the time when everything goes to Oblivion in a handbasket.” Freya said looking up at the sky. Cassandra laid a hand gently on her shoulder.

“Come, I doubt anything else will happen ton…” Cassandra was cut off as the bells started to ring and lights appeared on the mountain side. An army was rushing towards Haven.

“We must get to the gates!” Cassandra yelled before taking off in a sprint. Freya was hot on her heels. 

“Bull, Varric!” She shouted as they passed the bonfire. 

“So celebratory drinks are on hold then?” Bull asked in a surprisingly calm dominer. 

“You're not leaving me out.” Dorian stated joining their group. 

“Under what banner?” Joesphine asked Cullen as Freya and the other’s arrived.

“None.”

“None!” Freya looked at the gate, no banner and this large of a front wasn’t good. This kind of attack was beyond bandits which meant mercenaries from someone who didn’t want to get their hands dirty. Light exploded beyond the gates.

“I can’t come in unless you open!” A voice called from beyond, it was the voice of a young man. 

“Open the gates!” Freya ordered, the soldiers didn’t hesitate as she bolted towards the gate. If someone was out there she wasn’t about to let them get caught between the front and the walls.

“Freya wait!” Cullen shouted racing after her. Outside the gate was a soldier to plate armor, Freya drew her swords ready to attack but the soldier was cut down from behind. A young man in patched clothes and a large floppy hat stood in front of them.

“I’m Cole, I came to warn you, people are coming to hurt you.” He looked down almost ashamed. “But you probably knew that.” Freya felt a strange connection to Cole; something in her gut told her to protect him. 

“Tell me what’s going on.” She said in her command voice. 

“The templars are coming for you.” He said softly.

“What!” Cullen shouted. “This is the Orders response to our talks with the mages. Attacking blindly!”

“The red templars went to the Elder one.” Cole said, almost seeming not to hear Cullen. “You know him? He knows you.” Cullen said, coming close to Freya and looking at her beanthe his wide hat. Freya could see his pale blue eyes so wide and full of fear, compassion, or was it concern she couldn’t quite tell in the dim light. “There.” He pointed up the mountain. It was too far to see clearly but a figure stood on the mountain taller by far than any other and something red glinted off it’s head in the moonlight. 

“Cullen give me a plan, anything!” Freya bellowed turning on the commander.

“Haven’s no fortress. We need to hit them hard and fast.” Freya nodded following his eyes to the trebuchets.

“Get our forces moving. I’ll be in the front.” Freya said before sprinting towards the first trebuchet. Her companions were by her side in moments.

“Hey what’s happenin?” Sera squeaked, pulling her bow back to her cheek and firing at the soldiers that had made it this far.

“Do we have a plan, darling?” Vivienne said freezing others in their place.

“Yeah, try not to get killed!” Varric shouted, taking aim with Biannca. 

“Bull!” Freya yelled, pointing to one trebuchet that was being surrounded by the enemy.

“On it!” He bellowed before charging into their ranks swinging his war hammer in deadly arches. Freya saw the Chargers rushing to join their captain. 

“Cassandra, Dorian, keep them off my back!” Freya bellowed as Dorian set off a chain of lighting through an oncoming squad. Freya raced to the crank and began to turn. She shouted out dragon aspect and felt her strength double as she turned the wheel. The trebuchet moved back into position as Inquisition soldiers rushed to set the net around the stone. She looked about quickly assessing the battle field. Another squad of soldiers was heading for their right. 

“Everyone down!” Freya yelled to her allies. They threw themselves to the ground as she released her fire breath on the enemy. They screamed as dragon fire roasted them inside the armor.

“Fire!” Bull’s voice boomed across the battle as the first trebuchet fired. Freya quickly kicked the release of her own and sent the boulder hurtling through the air. The two stones crashed into the mountain side triggering an avalanche. The snow and ice rushed down consuming the torches and men that dotted the slopes. The Inquisition soldiers began to cheer when suddenly a fireball ripped out of the darkness. It flew with deadly aim destroying the one trebuchet that hadn’t been fired. Above Freya narrowed her eyes and saw it, a great black dragon sweeping through the night. But it looked wrong, warped and sickly with patches missing from its wings. 

“Back to the gates!” Freya ordered. They needed to regroup before attacking that thing. Soldiers ran past each other, some pushing to get ahead of that monster. Freya lagged behind making sure the others were through the gates. She had the best chance against that thing. Freya rushed inside the gate as it was hastily pulled shut and barred.

“Everyone back to the chantry!” Cullen ordered. “It’s the only chance we have against that beast.” His eyes met Freya’s. “At this point just make them work for it.” He said with a growl.

“Cullen, that thing, it’s a dragon, right.” Freya shouted after him following him up the steps. “I can kill it!”

“No you can’t.” Cullen said, rounding on her. “That’s not a dragon, it's an archdemon.” Freya’s face hardened as she turned back towards the gate.

“NO!” Cullen shouted, grabbing her arm and pulling her back. 

“Let go, I can stop this.”

“You can’t only warden’s can. It will kill you!” There were screams coming from the village. “We need to get the civilians to safety!” Cullen ordered looking Freya dead in the eye. She looked back to the sky as the dragon swooped low over the village. Freya could feel it, the hum in her veins. Her need to hunt dragons, she looked up at the sky longingly but more screams rang out for the village. And she remembered Riverwood, the screaming of the villagers as the dragon set the village ablaze. She wouldn’t let that happen again. 

“Get the villagers out.” Freya said before ripping out of Cullen’s grasp and charging the gates. She didn’t need them to unbar them and it wasn’t worth the time.

“Feim Zii Gron.” The shout left her lips and Freya felt her body lighten and fade. She hated using this shout but it had its moments. Freya hit that gate at full stride and passed right through it. It felt so strange to pass through a solid object, and for a moment it felt as if she was a part of the wall itself but it passed as she hurtled onto the other side. Freya looked about running past the red crystal monsters that were headed for the gate. They swung weapons at her but that passed through her body as easily as if they had cut air. She leapt away running for the nearest shop. Freya dropped her ethereal state and grabbed onto the roof ledge and began to haul herself up. She raced up to the roof peak and pulled the bow from her back. Before becoming a Nightingale, bows had never interested her. But this bow was special with its sleek lines and immense draw strength it out matched any other bow she had come across. Freya pulled a long dragon bone arrow from her quiver and notched it, eyes scanning the sky for any sight of the dragon. Then she saw it, a movement across the stars blocking their light. She tracked it’s speed moving ahead of it slightly then in one quick movement she pulled the bow taught and fired. The arrow vanished into the night but a flash of lightning ripped around the dragon. It let out a shriek and started back towards the village. Freya fired another arrow, it shrieked again. 

“Come on,” She said, sheathing her bow and pulling out her swords, “come and get me.” She could see it’s horrible twisted face in the moonlight, its jaws open wide, she could see the fire building in its throat. Freya shouted dragon rend, and the beast dropped from the sky like an invisible force had pushed it down. But it didn’t fall to the earth like it should have. Freya watched in horror as it struggled back into the sky, it’s wings flapping madly like a drowning man trying to get back to the surface. Freya couldn’t believe what she was seeing. The dragon continued to struggle but stayed a loft, after a few moments it broke through dragon rend and soared back into the night sky. She wasn’t prepared for this, there was no way she could kill a dragon that wasn’t groaned. Her heart was pounding, fear building in her gut making her feel sick. Not once in the last six years had she ever feared a dragon but now Freya Dovahkiin was terrified. She leapt from the roof cutting through templars that had surrounded her. She hacked and hammered through them uncaringly, trying to distract herself from the dragon she couldn’t bind. More waves kept coming and Freya knew that she couldn’t defeat an army alone. She became ethereal, leapt through the gate, and sprinted for the Chantry. The village was abandoned and the Chantry doors were closed but that wouldn’t stop her now. Freya hurtled through the door causing gasps from the people gathered in the hall. She knew how odd she looked while ethereal, almost invisible but for the shimmer that covered her and glinted brighter on her armor and weapons. The shout faded returning her to a solid form. She panted as her friends and the advisors gathered around her.

“We need a new plan.” 


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Your Heart Shall Burn
> 
> Hey all so I'll be probably posting a lot for right now seeing as my work has shut down and now I have plenty of time to write. Hope you enjoy.

Freya collapsed back against the door of the chantry gasping and grabbing at her side. She felt the dent in her armor and cursed. One of those crystalized monsters had landed a hit on her while she’d been defending the gate but she hadn’t realized how bad it had been. Freya grimaced as she estimated three cracked ribs at least. Cullen and the others ran over to her.

“Freya what’s wrong?” The commander asked. Freya looked into his amber eyes and smiled. Talos above he was a soldier, she could see it in his eyes. The concern for a comrade mixed with the harsh analysis one had to keep on the battlefield. 

“I’m fine.” Freya said, holding out her right hand and breathed out wincing. The golden light ignited in her palm and the pain in her ribs eased ever so slightly. Freya could barely do magic, even casting a healing charm on herself only healed minor cuts and bruises. She watched the other step back.

“I’m still not a mage.” Freya groaned as she pushed herself back into a standing position. “The gates overrun. It won’t take long for those monsters to break it down.” She looked at Cullen about to ask if he had a plan when a soft voice broke in.

“The Elder one doesn’t care about the village.” Cole said. “He only cares about the herald, about you.” He finished his pale eyes meeting Freya’s.

“Then he can try and take me.” Freya said with a growl hands tightening on her sword hilts. She wouldn’t let innocent people be slaughtered for her.

“You can’t!” Joesphine said with a gasp. Freya smiled at the ambassador's response.

“I’m a lot harder to kill than he thinks.” Freya said trying to look as confident as possible then looked about the hall seeing the survivors looking at her with a mixture of fear and hope.

“How do we get the civilians out? I can buy you time to escape.”

“There’s nowhere to run.” Cullen said, looking grave. “Even if you brought the mountain down to stop the army we’re overrun.”

“There is one path.” A voice croaked from down the hall. Freya looked to see Sir Rodrick leaning against a pillar hand clasped to his stomach and Cole leaning next to him. How had he gotten over there so fast? Freya hurried over to him and kneeled.

“What way?” She asked.

“She must have shown me, Andraste.” He said, his eyes getting a far away look. “You wouldn’t know it was there unless you made the summer pilgrimage.” He drew a ragged breath and continued. “It will get the people into the mountains.”

“The army is just going to follow us,” Cullen contiered then paused, “unless…”

“Cullen what is it?” Joesphine asked with her eyes lighting up at the prospect of hope.

“We bring down the mountain.” Cullen said. “Crush Haven under an avalanche.” Freya looked from the Commander to Rodrick.

“Are you sure this will get the people to safety?” Freya asked. Rodrick gave a weak nod.

“He’s not going to make it.” Cole said softly his head tipped down so Freya couldn’t see his face. “The blade went deep, pain, and numb, how strange.” Freya looked to Rodrick.

“Herald,” he said with a gasp, “I don’t know if Andraste sent you to us but I pray you can save these people.” Freya looked into this watering brown eyes. This man had been one of the loudest to speak against her but now she was moved by what he saw in his eyes. The plea for forgiveness. She reached out gently and cupped the back of his head pressing their foreheads together. 

“Talos watches over you. And your soul will find its way to Sovngarde where you will know no shame.” She said firmly, Freya didn’t know if he would make it to Sovngarde but it was the only thing that she could think to say. Rodrick gave her a weak smile.

“Andraste bless you Herald.” Freya rose and looked at her companions. 

“There’s still one trebuchet out there. We’ll use that to bring down the mountain.” She looked to Bull and Dorian. “I’ll need you two to get it in place.” Bull cracked his knuckles.

“Already done, Boss.” He said with a grin. 

“You're not leaving me out, Singer.” Varric said, hefting Bianca over his shoulder. 

“No, you stay and help get the civilians out.” Freya said, looking to Bull and Dorian. “Once the trebuchet is in place you two get out, I’ll set it off.”

“Hate to bring up the obvious but won’t you get caught under an avalanche.” Dorain said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“And did you not see me run through a wall. I’ll use my shout.” Freya answered. 

“You’ll need us too, my lady.” One of the squad captains said. “We’ll load the trebuchet then get out.” The soldiers stood behind their captain nodding in agreement. Cullen looked grave but nodded.

“Wait to fire till we’re above the treeline.” Cullen said, holding Freya’s eyes. “If we’re to have any chance make that thing hear you.” Freya gave him a crooked smile.

“Don’t worry Commander, I’m known for my voice.”

  
  


The soldiers had loaded the bolder and were running for the chantry. Freya shouted down another group of Templars. She panted, her side screaming in protest. Freya was being reckless with her shouts using them to draw attention and it was working but at a cost. She didn’t know how many she had left in her. 

“BULL!” She screamed. “They’re clear, get it in place!” 

“On it!” Bull bellowed back as he shattered another crystal monster. He ran for the trebuchet and began turning the crank so it faced the mountain behind Haven. Freya and Dorian’s job was to keep the Templars away from Bull until it was in place. Freya pushed through her pain and cut down the red eyed soldiers. She could feel the power coming off them that same tempting corruption that had oozed off the red lyrium in the future. Their eyes glowing the same sickly red she had seen in Bull and Varric. That future had haunted her dreams ever since she had lived it. Freya sliced Dawnbreaker through an enemy neck, she would die before letting this world fall into such a fate. 

“We’re ready!” Bull bellowed. 

“Then run!” Freya shouted, just then she heard the scream cut through the night. She looked up and saw the dragon flying straight for them. “Run!” She screamed again as it blasted a jet of red fire at them. It hit the supply barrels that were full of oil and exploded. Freya was thrown back crashing to the ground. It was all she could do to keep from screaming. She rolled to her side groaning and saw a figure approaching through the flames. He was easily nine feet tall, but it wasn’t his height that made Freya gasp. It was the chunks of red lyrium that grew from his body.

“Boss!” Bull yelled over the roar of the fire. Freya pushed herself to her feet and grabbed for her swords but felt only empty sheaths. She looked about and saw her blades laying at the base of the trebuchet. The Elder One advanced. 

“Get out of here!” Freya yelled over her shoulder. Dorian and Bull both hesitated. “NOW!” Bull’s face hardened then he nodded turning and running, Dorian gave her a disapproving look but followed after Bull. Just after they rounded the corner the dragon landed shaking the ground. It charged at Freya but she didn’t flinch, feet dug into the ground as it screamed at her its maw wide.

“You’re on the ground now.” She growled. “That means you’re mine.” 

“Enough!” A voice boomed behind her and a shock wave unsteady her feet. Freya spun and saw the Elder One drawing near her. 

“Pretender. You toy with forces beyond your ken. No more.” He said with a deep gravelly voice. 

“I’m not afraid of you.” Freya said, starting to circle slowly toward the trebuchet. The creature let out a low chuckle.

“Words mortal’s often hurl at the darkness. Once they were mine but no more.” He raised his hands and straightened to his full height. “Know me. Know what you have pretended to be. Exalt the Elder One. The will that is Corypheus.” He pointed his overly long finger at Freya.

“You will kneel.”

“I will never kneel to you.” Freya spat.

“You will resist. You will always resist. But it matters not.” He said cooly. Then pulled a large orb from the folds of his cloak and it ignited with red light. Freya needed to get her swords. “I’m here for the anchor. The process of removing it begins now.” Freya only had a moment before he lashed out his hand red light spilling from it as her mark blazed green. She dug her heels in as she felt the all too familiar pull.

“This is your fault.” Corypheus stated. “You interrupted a ritual years in the planning. And instead of dying you stole its purpose.” Freya glared up at Corypheus.

“That’s enough.” She growled back at him. “FUS!” The shout knocked them both back but broke the connection. Her mark returned to its normal state. But her ribs flared causing her to gasp on the ground.

“The gall.” Corypheus growled as he stalked towards her. Freya tried to scramble to her feet but he closed an impossibly strong hand around her wrist and pulled her into the air. 

“I once breached the Fade in the name of another, to serve the gods. But no more, I have returned under no will than my own.” Freya grabbed at the hand holding her and tried to claw it free. He continued to speak,

“I have returned to correct this blighted world.” He grabbed Freya’s face forcing her to meet his eyes. “Pray that I succeed. For I have seen the throne of the gods and it was empty.”

“You’re no god!” Freya spat in his face. He growled and hurled her away. She slammed into something hard and screamed as she fell to the ground. The cracked ribs now broken. Freya looked about through bleary eyes and saw that she was on the trebuchet. 

“The anchor is permanent.” Corypheus said with a growl, Freya saw Dawnbreaker lying just to her left. She grabbed up the sword and pushed herself to her feet leaning heavily against the wood frame behind her. The dragon snarled behind Corypheus it’s jaws snapping. “It matters not, I will begin again. Find a new way to give this world the nation and god it requires.” Corypheus finished with a smile. Freya glared at him but then a light caught her attention. It was fired from deep in the mountains. The signal. The villagers were clear.

“However I will not stand for even an unknowing rival. You must die.” Corypheus growled at Freya. Freya tightened her grip on Dawnbreaker and looked to her left, the release for the trebuchet was right there. She looked back at Corypheus and bared her teeth. 

“I’ve met my fair share of gods.” Freya said holding his gaze. “And they would pick their teeth with you.” He glowered at her and raised a hand to strike. “And if I’m dying it’s not today!”

“FUS RO DAH!” The shout connected, throwing Corypheus back. Freya, kicked the release. The trebuchet spun hurling the massive boulder towards the mountain. Freya watched as it connected, snow and ice came rushing towards them. She shouted Become Ethereal but she only flickered for a moment. Panic set in as the snow and ice hurtled towards them the dragon grabbed Corypheus and lifted into the sky. Freya turned and sprinted for the edge of the platform and threw herself off and ran as fast as her legs would carry her. There was a lip ahead she had no choice but leapt over the edge and tumbled into the darkness below. 


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dawn will come

Freya awoke in darkness. Her entire body ached and when she tried to move it screamed. Freya rolled onto her stomach bracing her ribs with her arm and pushed herself to her feet. She cast the healing charm but it only flickered for a moment then died. Her strength was gone. Freay looked up from where she had fallen and couldn’t see anything but black. On the ground she saw Dawnbreaker and picked it up. The metal glowed softly and the cross guard blazed with light. She held it over her head and looked into the blackness.

“Only one way to go.” She murmured to herself and started walking down the tunnel. She kept her breathing shallow to try and reduce the strain on her ribs as she walked but it did little good. She stumbled forward for a time, she couldn’t say how long exactly, till up ahead she could see a faint light. Freya rushed towards it pushing through her pain till she saw them. Wraiths, four slowly floated across the opening to the cave mouth. Freya gritted her teeth and ran. The wraiths screamed and started firing icy shards at her; they crashed against her armor and threw her off balance. Freya threw out her left hand to ward them off when her mark burst open. But instead of the pull she was used to it felt like something was trying to get out. Desperate and with no other option she pushed, a small rift exploded into life in front of her. The wraiths screamed louder and green light wrapped around them and pulled them back into nothingness. Freya gapped at the mark, it was proving to be more and more useful. She sheathed Dawnreaker and walked into the weak daylight. She looked about her and guessed it was sometime near dawn. She looked ahead and saw the mountains. It was her best bet to find the survivors. In addition she didn’t know if there were any templars still in the area. Freya steeled her nevers and plunged into the snow. Not thirty minutes from the cave mouth the winds began to whip and snow fell sideways from the sky. Freya tried to keep her back to the wind and she pushed ahead. The icy wind cutting through her armor and making her shiver. 

“I’m a nord.” She growled at the wind. “You’ll have to do better than that.” And if answering her challenge the winds blew harder. But she couldn’t stop, Freya kept walking and singing softly to herself. She had to keep moving and keep her mind off the cold. The day light faded into night and she still hadn’t stopped, her limbs were freezing but it didn’t matter. If she stopped she would die.

Bull plowed his way through the snow with Krem at his side. Everyone had been taking shifts to search for Freya. No one knew if she had even made it out of the avalanche but they kept searching anyway. He could see the desperation in the survivors, if she had fallen there was no hope for them. He held the torch up higher trying to see further into the night. Krem gave a shiver.

“Go back and warm up, Krem.” Bull ordered.

“Nah, Chief. I’m good.” Krem said scanning the forest line. “I mean if she’s out here we’ve got to find her, right?” Bull looked down at his lieutenant, damn Krem’s optimism. Even if Freya had survived the avalanche there had been a blizzard right after. How could one person make up this mountain alone and injured? He’d seen how she hid the pain in the Chantry. She was good but not good enough to fool a Ben Hassrath agent. They started to turn around the boulders that acted as a windbreak for their camp. The torch light glittered across the snow and Bull froze. There laying in the snow, it was a person in inky black armor and honey gold hair flying in the wind.

“We found her!” Bull bellowed, dropping the torch as Krem took up the call. Bull charged to her side flipping her onto her back.

“Freya. Freya.” He called to her softly as his fingers sought her pulse. Her eyes cracked open, breaking the frost that covered her lashes. 

“Bull.” She said in a weak voice. Her lips had a faint blue tinge to them, Bull hurried and scooped her up into his arms. Her armor was frozen, it bit against his bare arms where it touched but it would be faster if he carried her. All he hoped was that Stitches had a position to fix frostbite. 

“Thank the Maker!” Cassandra shouted as she and the advisors hurried over. 

“She’s freezing.” Bull informed them as they hurried back to the camp. 

“There’s a tent ready for her.” Joesphine panted as they hurried into the camp. Bull followed where she pointed, pushing into one of the larger tents. 

“We need to get her out of that armor.” Cassandra stated once they were inside hardly waiting for Bull to set Freya down before pulling at different straps and buckles. 

“Men out!” The seeker barked as she started pulling off a gauntlet. “Leliana help me.” Bull and Cullen both hesitated for a moment.

“OUT!” Cassandra roared sending both men from the tent. Bull sent one more look over his shoulder. It was strange to see her like that. Since the moment they had met she had been an unstoppable force and now there she was eyes closed, arms limp, and barely breathing. It unsettled him.

“Get her back on her feet, Seeker.” Bull said with a nod. Cassandra looked back at him, that same stubborn expression on her face that she always got when training. Bull smiled.

Freya woke to find herself under a mountain of furs. Her head felt fuzzy and her side ached and there was no way she was going to get up. People were shouting not far away and she buried herself deeper under the furs trying to block it out. The shouting continued and the voices came into focus. She groaned realizing she was alive and that she would be needed in said shouting match soon enough. 

“You are awake sooner than we thought.” A soft voice said from beside the bed. Freya looked over to see Mother Giselle sitting at the bedside. Freya pushed herself into a sitting position.

“I’m a nord, the cold is second nature to us.” Freya said examining the bandages that wrapped around her chest binding her ribs in place. More shouts came from outside.

“How long have they been going at it?” Freya asked.

“For some time but they have that luxury thanks to you.” Mother Giselle said with a slight smile.

“Then Corypheus hasn’t been seen?” Freya asked. Mother Giselle shook her head.

“There has been no sign of that creature or his army since the avalanche. But that does not mean he is not preparing for another attack.” Freya swung her legs off the edge of the bed and stood.

“I need to be out there.”

“One more heated voice will not solve our problems.” Mother Giselle continued. “Even if that voice is yours. Our leaders struggle because of what we survivors witnessed. We saw our defender stand against or enemy then fall. And now you have returned to us.” She took Freya’s hand in hers. “The more the enemy is beyond us the more miraculous your actions become. And the more this appears to be ordained.” She gave Freya’s hand a squeeze. “I know that is hard to accept, no. That what we have been called to endure. What we perhaps must come to believe.” Freya let out a heavy sigh and rose dropping Mother Giselle’s hand.

“I don’t believe in your Maker, Mother. But, I know what needs to be done.” Freya said tugging on a pair of trousers one handed followed by boots. “Corypheus needs to be brought down one way or another. He’s not the first monster I’ve faced and I will put him in the ground.” Freya finished trying to make her voice sound steady. She could do this Alduin, Mirrak, Harkon; she had killed them all. She would kill Corypheus. A hand rested on her shoulder in a strangely maternal way.

“How old were you when you were first called to your destiny?” Mother Giselle asked, Freya froze not responding. “You were young were you not. A child with the fate of her world thrust onto her shoulders.” Freya didn’t move, what could she say. The truth slipped from her lips before she really thought about it.

“I was ten and seven years.” Freya said quietly. Giselle gave her shoulder a reaffirming squeeze. It seemed to say that it was alright to be afraid. Freya wasn’t sure how to react, Kodlak had been the closest thing to a father she had had in those early days. But, no she wouldn’t dwell on his death she had moved past that long ago. His soul was free, she had seen him in Sovngarde. Freya straightened her shoulders and walked through the flap pushing down the feelings that had risen to the surface. The camp was quiet now, Cullen, Cassandra, Josephine, and Leliana stood apart from each other with each showing signs of the exasperation. How could she bring them together. Freya still only barely understood their customs and beliefs. What could she do? Just then a soft voice began to sing behind her. Mother Giselle walked slowly into the fire light.

“Shadows fall and hope has fled. Steel your heart, the dawn will come.” Her voice resonated around the fire. Freya listened to the song feeling it break over her.

“The night is long and the path is dark. Look to the sky for one day soon the dawn will come.” Freya could hear the hope that lingered in the song. Small and frail as hope often is but still ever so resilient. 

“The Separds lost and his home is far.” Leliana added her sweet high voice to Mother Giselle’s. Freya looked about her as more voices joined the song, growing in strength until the mountains themselves seemed to tremble with the hope contained within those voices. The survivors gathered around Freya. An older man she recognized as the woodworker that had so often made toys for the children in the village looked at her. His eyes were so full of a pleading hope. What he did next Freya would never have expected. He went down on one knee before her still signing but gazing up at her. Others followed, kneeling, looking to her. She had never felt the weight of the world so firmly on her shoulders than she did at that moment. Standing there in nothing but trousers and bandages, these people were all looking to her to save them. The song came to an end. Smiles broke out among the survivors as they rose and began speaking more merrily to each other. 

“An army needs more than an enemy.” Mother Giselle said in her ever calm voice. “It needs a cause.” Before Freya had time to mulle that over Solas taped on her shoulder.

“A word?” Freya followed him beyond the camp limits to where he lit a torch of what she had learned was Veil Fire.

“A wise woman, worth heeding. Her kind understand the moments that unify a cause. Or fracture it.” Solas said with his usual grim expression. “The power Corypheus wields. The orb. It is Elven. Corypheus used the orb to open the breach. That is what caused the explosion at the conclave.” He sighed heavily. “I do not know how he survived. Nor am I certain how people will react when they learn of the orbs origin.”

“I can see how it would be too easy for the Elves to take the blame for this.” Freya said, trying to cross her arms but then wincing at the pain and returned to bracing her side. 

“History would agree. But there are steps we can take to prevent such a distraction. By attacking the Inquisition Corypheus has changed it, changed you.” Solas said holding Freya’s gaze. “There is a place to the north that waits for a force to hold it. A place where the Inquisition can build and grow.” Freya nodded.

“Will you show us the way?” Solas gave her a sad smile.

“No, you must be their guide. If it is meant to be then you shall find it.” Solas turned to walk away but Freya grabbed his shoulder stopping him.

“Why not tell us about this before?” Freya couldn’t explain it but if there was this perfect fortress why only mention it now.

“Before it was not relevant.” Solas said with a shrug. “Good night Dragonborn.” Freya watched him walk deeper into the night, not entirely sure how she felt about the strange elf. She turned and headed back into the camp. People passed her whispering, some nodded thanks, some even went so far as to bow to her. Freya desperately tried to make it back to her tent as quickly as possible, when a roar of laughter stopped her dead. 

“There she is, stares down an arch demon and survives an avalanche.” Bull bellowed. “Come on over here Goldy, grab a seat and meet the boys.” Freya looked over to see the Chargers sitting around a fire near the edge of the camp. Freya smiled in relief as there was no bowing or whispers coming from that fire. She sat down gratefully on a sack and looked at the collection of faces. Three humans, two elves and a dwarf, and well Bull of course. 

“How ya doing Krem de la Krem.” Bull asked, raising his brow as Krem. Krem only sighed and shook his head.

“Your worship, I’m glad he’s got someone else to try that out on.” 

“Pretty sure there are worse places you can go with Krem.” Freya said trying to get a bit more comfortable but the sack was lumpy and her ribs smarted with every breath. Bull made a quick round of introductions after which Freya added.

“And no your worship stuff just Freya.”

“Ah come on you’ve earned it. Sure you got plenty of titles back home.” Krem said, taking a drink from his mug.

“You have no idea.” Freya said, trying to suppress a chuckle. 

“Aw how many could it be.” Rocky said with a bark of laughter. Freya raised her brow at him.

“Do you really want more to tell you?” Several eager nods followed by Bull laughing.

“Hold on bets first. How many you think she’s got?” Bull asked as his chargers started pulling out coins to match their numbers. Once the coins had been gathered up Freya drew a deep breath.

“I am Freya Dovakiin, the Thane of Haafinger, Thane of Whiterun, Thane of Falkreath, Thane of Riften, Thane of the Reach, Thane of the Pale, Thane of Winterhold, Thane of Hjaalmarch, Harbinger of the Companions, Former Guild-master of the Thieves Guild, Member of the Bards College, Dragonslayer of the Blades, Vampireslayer of the Dawnguard, Savior of Solstheim, Champion of the Nine Divines and Champion of sixteen Daedric Princes, Friend to Orcs, Honorary Member of the Moth Priests, Dwemer Expert, Bounty Hunter, Treasure Finder and master of the Thu'um, Alduin Bane and DragonSlayer, The Honoured Thane of all Skyrim. Sturdy Harbinger and Silent Thief Master. The Revered Peacemaker, and The Victorious Conquerer of Windhelm, the Dragonborn!” They stared at her open mouthed. Freya burst out laughing.

“I told you I had too many.” 

“Holy shit, that’s what about thirty?” Krem said eyes wide. Freya shrugged,

“Never really counted them personally.” Bull burst out laughing again and dropped the sack of coins into her lap. No one had bet anywhere near that high.

“Here have an ale.” He said passing his tankard to her. Freya smiled gratefully and took a drink. The elf called Dalish spoke.

“Now if you don’t mind me asking how are you not freezing right now?” Freya looked down at herself in bandages and trousers; it was a fair question.

“I’m a nord. Lived my whole life in mountains like these, just used to it is all.” But before she had finished speaking Bull had dropped a heavy blanket around her shoulder. He gave her a wolvish smile.

“Don’t need your tits freezing off after you just tawed them out.” Freya only smiled at the bawdy comment. 

“I’d say you're in just as much danger, if we’re talking about tits.” She returned. Stitches, Rocky and Skinner all spewed their drinks laughing but Bull didn’t even look phased.

“Low hanging fruit, Freya.” He said her name with a growl. It sent a shiver down Freya’s spine that had nothing to do with the cold. However she didn’t have a comeback so smiled and took a drink of her ale. The night finally ended with the Chargers signing a rockus rendition of their company song. Freya smiled at the end and rose.

“Well thank you all for the night.” She said with a bow wincing at her ribs again. “But being nearly killed and freezing to death takes it out of you.” She finished with a yawn.

“I’ll walk you back.” Bull said, rising to walk alongside her. Freya hummed the Chargers song to herself as they made their way back to her tent. The silence between them was comfortable, Bull wasn’t one to make unnecessary chatter. On the way Freya couldn't help but think about what had happened earlier. Not just the people looking to her or Mother Giselle’s words but of the last thing she remembered in the snow. It had been so cold and her legs had given out. Now matter how she tried she couldn’t make herself stand, that was to be her death freezing in the snow. Freya’s mind had gone fuzzy and a warmth had started to spread through her. When rough hands grabbed her and started shaking her back to the cold. She had wanted to protest and when she had found the strength to crack open her eyes there he was. Eyepatch and scared face looking down at her with critical concern. Then she had lost what little strength remained as she was hoisted into the air. She knew he had been the one to carry her. No one else in the camp was strong enough to lift her let alone in full armor. They reached the tent and Freya paused outside it looking up at Bull. It was still strange to have to look up at someone.

“I know it was you.” Freya said softly. Bull raised his brow at her. “You pulled me out of the snow.” He shrugged.

“Wasn’t anything.” He said. Freya smiled up at him then stretched up onto her toes and kissed his cheek. 

“Thank you, Iron Bull.” She said pulling away, it was a little thing he had earned it for dragging her back from the brink. He smirked down at her, his eye unreadable as ever.

“Any time, Goldy.” With that he turned on his heel and walked back towards the Chargers, humming their song. Freya watched him for a moment then eagerly crawled into her bed. 

It was only later when she verged on sleep that guilt bubbled up in her. She couldn’t deny her attraction to Bull but now that she was alone Farkas crept back into her mind. Was he looking for her, or did he think she was dead. Would it be wrong to think of things with Bull or would it be making the best of her situation. Freya rolled to her other side and pulled the furs tighter around herself and forced her eyes shut willing sleep to take her away. She had bigger things to worry about then who she was bringing into her bed. 


	11. 11

It took weeks of hiking across uneven terrain. It had been brutal on the survivors; they were beyond exhausted from their trials. Freya acted as one of their main scouts. Solas had given only cryptic hints about the fortress, which included that Freya was the only one that would be able to find it. And so she trusted her gut, keeping as much north as she was able to. Finally after weeks of travel Freya saw it. She was scouting a nearby cliff when the clouds broke and she saw it. Sitting on a cliff bright against the noon sun, a fortress that was unlike any she had seen. Its position on the mountain top commanded every approach and even though she could see the signs of ruin it was still amazing. This was to be their new home. 

Freya was exhausted but she needed to make her rounds. It had taken two days to make the track up to Skyhold from the overlook and the survivors felt safe for the first time in weeks. Freya let her fingers run across the rough stone walls of the outerwall feeling the safety they provided. The fortress was hardly up to livable conditions but that would start tomorrow. She walked across the yard and the ever growing number of fires, people nodded at her, some bowed as she made her way back to her tent. She was nearly there when a voice called out to her.

“Hey Singer, come over here a moment.” Varric called. Freya could see he was sitting with Bull, Sera, Dorian, Blackwall, and Joesphine surprisingly. Freya smiled and went to join them. Freya found a spot between Sera and Blackwall, she noticed something in their faces, expectation. Before she had a chance to ask what was going on Varric spoke.

“I think it’s time you told me your story.” Varric said with a smirk. Freya noticed the tablet and papers perched on his knee. Something it appeared that he had gotten from Josephine. She looked about at the expectant faces.

“You can’t be serious?” Freya said with a bit of a scoff. Varric raised his brow at her.

“Come on,” Sera proaded her in the side with a giggle, “tell us.”

“Yes, we all have been most interested to hear your story.” Josephine said with her broad smile. Freya looked around as they started jeering at her to tell them. She couldn’t help but smile at the looks on their faces.

“All right, all right.” She said, throwing up her hands. “But, I’ll be needing a drink.” The words had hardly left her mouth when Bull tossed her a skin from across the fire. She smirked at him and took a long pull from the skin. The liquor burned her throat as she tried to not cough from the intensity. He roared with laughter at the glare she sent him. Freya took a deep breath and began to speak.

“I guess it started the same way this all did. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time.” Hours slipped by as Freya told her story. As it went on more and more people joined their fire. It felt good to talk about her home. Freya hadn’t thought it would but after so long pushing Skyrim from her mind speaking of it brought a sense of peace even if there was still heart ache. It was deep into the night when she had finally finished and the crowd looked at her in amazement. Most talked animatedly about her adventures. She couldn’t blame them some sounded far fetched but it was all true. Soldiers and civilians began drifting away from the fire to find their beds. Freya wasn’t quite sure what to do now, she looked about at her companions. Varric was scribbling furiously, his eyes not leaving the page, Sera had fallen asleep on Blackwalls shoulder and was snoring. Cassandra, Josephine, and Cullen were looking at her with slightly wider eyes than normal. Bull and Leliana had looks of similar approval. Vivenne was looking at Freya more critically. Dorian was the first to speak.

“Well I will say that is one of the strangest tales I’ve ever heard.” He said standing up and stretching. “Though I do believe you left out some details about those brother’s. We’ll need to talk about that later.” He gave Freya a wink before sweeping into a bow and disappearing into the crowd. Freya stood up as well. 

“It’s late.” Freya said following Dorian’s lead and exsucing. Vivenne swooped over to Josephine and whispered urgently into her ear as Freya moved away from the fire. But instead of going back to her tent Freya picked her way up a set of crumbling stairs to the walls. She leaned against the edge and looked up at the stars. They didn’t feel as strange to her any more as they had before. Freya wasn’t sure if that unseattled her or not. Thedas wasn’t her home but she couldn’t deny that she felt a connection to this land now. 

“That was quite the tale.” Solas said appearing next to her. Freya looked over at the mage.

“It’s all true if you’re wondering.” Freya said, still looking up at the stars. 

“How do you live with it?” He asked softly.

“Live with what?” She asked with a bit of a snap in her voice. Solas looked at her with curiosity and something else she couldn’t place, something harder.

“The choices you’ve made. They have rocked your home to the core. How do you know what you did is right?” He asked with that same hard look.

“I did what I thought was best at the time.” Freya answered holding his eye. “I can’t undo what was done and I will hold to the path I chose.”

“Yes, but what if it was wrong? What if you could undo what you did?” Solas pressed. Freya raised a brow at him.

“There’s no undoing the past. I’ll live with the choices I made and deal with any consequences.” Solas gave an exasperated sigh.

“That wasn’t what I was asking.” He said. Freya shrugged.

“There’s no point in clinging to the past. All we can do is move forward.” 

“And, does forward include your return home?” Solas asked. 

“If I can find the way yes.” Freya looked out at the mountains feeling her resolve strengthen. “Skyrim is in my blood, if there’s a way to return I will find it. Once I fix the mess going on here of course.” She said with a smile.

The next morning Freya was up with the dawn, she dressed and headed out to find the makeshift smithy they had set up. She couldn’t help with masons or capatenters that had started work on Skyhold but she could help the smiths. Harritt smiled when he saw her, glad for the help with the massive workload. While her talent as a smith was in jewelry Freya could still forge the nails, horseshoes, and other odds and ends that the Inquisition. So she spent the morning enjoying the ring of hammer and anvil as she and Harritt worked. The smithy had always been a reprieve for her in Skyrim. Between her quests it had been her favorite pastime to lose herself in the delicate work of shaping gold and silver into works of great beauty. It was also a way to make sure she had enough coin for whatever crisis reared up. Surprisingly, being a hero didn’t gather as much coin as people seemed to think it would. Freya gathered up several pails that were now full of nails and headed off to the requisition table to drop them off. As she went she saw Cassandra, Cullen, Leliana, and Josephine all speaking close together. Something about their posture said whatever they were discussing was important. Freya dropped off the supplies and made her way over to them. Cassandra caught her eye and the others looked over. Freya was surprised when the other three quickly scattered leaving Freya and Cassandra alone.

“They arrive daily from every part of the region.” Cassandra said looking at the wagons that rolled into the yard. “Skyhold is becoming a pilgrimage.” Cassandra began to lead Freya up the stairs towards the upper yard.

“If word has reached these people, it has reached the Elder One.” Cassandra conituned. “We have the foreticiations and numbers now to withstand him. But this threat is far beyond the war we anticipated.” Freya was slightly confused if this was a strategic talk then why wasn’t Cullen here? “We now know what drew Corphyeus to you and what allowed you to stand against him.” Cassandra said, stopping at the top of the stairs. 

“He wanted this.” Freya said holding up her left hand and showing the scar. “Now that he can’t take it back he wants me dead.”

“That is ture.” Cassandra said with a hint of a smile. “But the Anchor is not while you’re still standing here.” Cassandra led Freya further into the upper yard. “Your decisions let us heal the sky. Your determination led us out of Haven. You are the creature’s rival because of what you did.” They walked up the stairs towards the main keep. “And we know it. All of us.” Freya halted on the top step, Leliana was there holding a ceremonial looking sword across her hands.

“Cassandra?” Freya asked as the Seeker joined the Spymaster. “What’s going on?” 

“The Inquisition requires a leader. The one who has already been leading it.” Cassandra said with a smile as Freya walked closer. “You.” Freya could hear the clamor of voices and looked down at the people gathered in the lower yard then back to Cassandra and Leliana. 

“But, I’m not even from this world. I…” Freya was flattered to be certain but this. It was too much. 

“All of these people have their lives because of you. They will follow you.” Cassandra said firmly. Freya looked at the sword in Leliana’s hands, it was just a sword not even a practical one at that. But, it was a symbol, if Freya took the sword she would be declaring herself as Inquisitor. Her mind flicked back to the conversation she had had with Bull so long ago. Maybe I could do it. “There would be no Inquisition without you. How we serve, how you lead. Well that is your decision.” Cassandra said with finality. Freya ran her fingers across the grip of the sword before curling her fingers around it and hefting the blade. She gazed into her reflection as it glittered back in the polished metal. 

“Corypheus isn’t going to stop. He wants to be a god and will crush this world beneath his ambition.” Freya said, drawing a deep breath. “I’ll give my life to see him fall.” Leliana gave her an affirming nod as Cassandra turned to the crowd. 

“Have our people been told!” She called out.

“They have and soon the world!” Joesphine called back with a brilliant smile on her face.

“Commander will they follow?” Cassandra asked.

“Inquisition,” Cullen bellowed to his troops, “will you follow?” The troops cheered, “Will you Fight?” The cheers grew louder. “Will you triumph?” The crowd grew louder as Cullen pulled out his sword pointing it up to Freya.

“Your Leader, Your Herald, Your Inquisitor!” Cullen boomed as the crowd roared for Freya. She hefted the sword up into the air with a single hand earning more cheers. Freya felt pride bloom in her chest along with the weight of the responsibility her new title carried. But she couldn’t help but smile and throw her head back breathing fire into the sky. The people cheered as Freya looked back towards Leliana and Cassandra. 

“Come Inquisitor, we have much to discuss.” Leliana said in her soft way. Freya followed her up to the main keep. The hall was still in ruin but that would be fixed in time. Josephine and Cullen joined them shortly. 

“So this is where it begins.” Cullen said looking around at the ruins.

“No,” Leliana answered, “it began in the courtyard. This is where we turn that promise into action.”

“But what do we do?” Josephine asked. “We don’t know anything about Corypheus except that he wanted your mark.”

“We’ll worry about Corypheus later.” Freya said looking at the ruined fortress. “Right now we need to focus on making Skyhold defendable and livable.”

“Yes,” Josephine said, “but it still is a problem that we will need to deal with sooner rather than later.”

“I actually have someone that could help with that.” Varric said walking into the hall. “Everyone acting all inspirational jogged my memory so I sent a message to an old friend. She’s crossed paths with Corypheus before and may know more about him. She can help.” 

“Alright then where is she?” Freya asked, looking behind Varric. 

“Parading around might not be the best idea. Better for you two to meet privately.” Varric said with a shake of his head and walked away. “It’s complicated.” 

“Well,” Josephine said, trying to break the tension, “we stand ready to move on both concerns.”

“On your order.” Cullen added, Leliana let out something Freya thought might have been a laugh.

“I know one thing. If Varric’s brought who I think he has, Cassandra is going to kill him.” Freya didn’t wait to find out more and hurried after Varric. She found him standing on a landing leading up to the battlements. 

“Varric,” Freya called, “who did you want me to meet.” Varric gave a nod then let out a long whistle. The door the adjoining tower opened and out walked a woman with long black hair that caught in the wind. She was beautiful with pale skin and blue eyes that her hair highlighted and had a streak of red paint across the bridge of her nose. She was wearing armor and had a staff strapped across her back. A man followed behind her who had white hair. Freya noticed his pointed ears and stange silver markings that ran across his arms and face. 

“Freya, meet Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall.” Varric introduced. 

“Though I don’t use that title much anymore.” Hawke said with a smile.

“You had to bring Elf?” Varric said with a groan.

“She wasn’t going without me.” The elf said in a harsh voice. 

“This is Fenris,” Varric said with a wave. “Anyway Hawke, I thought you might be able to help Freya out with Corypheus. You know seeing as we did fight him.” Freya rounded on Varric.

“What!” She bellowed at him.

“Easy Singer.” Varric said holding his hands up as Freya narrowed her eyes at him.

“Why didn’t you tell me this sooner?” She growled at the dwarf. 

“Because I just helped fight the bastard. Hawke here actually knows about him.” He answered. Freya looked back to Hawke. Well looked down was more accurate Freya stood a solid head taller than the mage in question. 

“You dropped a mountain on him.” Hawke said with a smirk, “I don’t think there’s much I need to tell you.” Freya listened as Hawke explained about her dealings with Corypheus and the warden that she knew. 

“Alright we’ll find this Warden.” Freya said, before looking at Varric. “We need to talk.” Varric looked slightly chagrined.

“Varric!” Cassandra’s voice cut across the yard. Freya looked down to see the Seeker staring up at them in shock and rage. 

“Come on we’re dealing with this.” Freya said, heading down the stairs.

“I think I’ll stay up here and catch up.” Varric said moving slightly closer to Hawke.

“Now!” Freya barked. She couldn’t have this hanging between Cassandra and Varric. They reached Cassandra where she stood in the yard.

“You,” her voice seathed with rage.

“Privately.” Freya said leading them into a nearby building and up to the second level. Freya leaned against the railing at Cassandra lunged at Varric.

“You lying little bastard!” she bellowed as Varric dodged. 

“What did I do?” Varric shot back.

“You knew where Hawke was all along.” Cassandra yelled.

“Damn right I did!” Varric yelled back.

“You conniving little shit!” 

“You kidnapped me! You integrated me! What did you expect?” Varric asked as Cassandra lunged over the table attempting to punch Varric.

“Enough!” Freya bellowed. She had hoped they would be able to work this out without her help but that didn’t seem likely.

“You’re taking his side!” Cassandra shouted accusingly.

“I said enough!” Freya said, stepping up to the table and slamming her hands down, eyeing both of them. Cassandra seemed focused on keeping her wrath aimed at Varric.

“We needed someone to lead the Inquisition. Elissa Cousland is Queen of Ferelden and with child, she couldn’t help. So that left Hawke. She was our only hope. She was the Champion of Kirkwall, the mages respected her. But you kept her from us!” Cassandra spat. 

“The Inquisition has a leader.” Varric said gesturing to Freya. She didn’t want to admit it but what Cassandra said stung. 

“Hake would have been at the conclave. If anyone could have saved Most Holy…” Her voice cracked at the last part.

“You can’t change what happened.” Freya said firmly, holding Cassandra’s eyes.

“So what. I am to believe the Maker wanted this. That he...he…” Her voice was breaking from emotion and her eyes welled up with tears. But the Seeker didn’t let them fall; she composed herself and looked at Freya.

“Varric is a liar, Inquisitor. A snake.” Cassandra said. Freya let Cassandra get her venom out; she needed this. “Even after the conclave, when we needed Hawke most, Varric kept her secret.” 

“She’s with us now. We’re on the same side!” Varric shot back. 

“We all know whose side you’re on Varric and it will never be the Inquisitions.” Cassandra spat.

“Cassandra!” Freya fired back, stepping between them and facing Cassandra. “Varric has risked his life as many times as you or I have for this Inquisition. And you know it.” Varric let out a ha of triumph but Freya rounded on him next.

“And you better not be hiding anything else, understand?” Freya ordered. Varric raised up his hands.

“Fair enough, Singer.” Varric said. Cassandra walked to the railing turning her back on them.

“I must not think on what may have been. We have so much at stake. Go Varric, just go.” She said, her voice sounding defeated. Varric looked to Freya then walked towards the stairs he paused before descending them.

“You know what I think. If Hawke had been in that temple, she'd be dead too. You people have done enough to her.” And with that he headed down the stairs. Freya looked back to Cassandra.

“I believed him. He spun his stories and I swallowed them. If I just explained what was at stake. If I had just made him…”

“Cassandra,” Freya said, cutting her off and walking to her, “Varric wouldn’t have given up Hawke and you know it.” Cassandra leaned back against the railing where Freya joined her.

“I’m such a fool.” She said softly.

“No, you're not.” Freya answered.

“Don’t patronize me.” Cassandra snapped back.

“I’m not.” Freya said meeting her gaze. “Do you think I’m such a bad choice for Inquisitor?” Cassandra looked taken aback.

“What no! I,” She let out a groan. “I know how that must have sounded to you. But, no you have proved yourself more than capable for this role.” Cassandra said seriously. Freya smiled at her.

“Good then stop doubting yourself. You’ve done the best you could with what you were given.” Freya said and pushed herself off the railing “If you doubt every choice you’ll drive yourself mad.” Freya left Cassandra there and went to find Varric. She found him in the main hall. He sat looking pensively into the flames of the fire someone had set in the hearth.

“Cassandra’s calmed down.” Freya informed him.

“Define calmed down in terms of what she’s punching.” Varric said looking up at her with a half smile before sighing. “I wasn’t trying to keep secrets, I told the Inquisition everything that I thought was important, at the time.” He admitted begrudgingly. Freya sighed.

“I know Varric, you're a good man.” She said honestly. Varric let loose a visible shiver.

“Don’t let Hawke hear you say that.” He looked up at her again. “I keep hoping that none of this is real. I just keep hoping it’s some bullshit from the Fade and it’ll all just disappear.”   
“I know.” Freya said looking into the fire. “But that’s the story of my life.” 

“Yeah, I know, I’ve got it all written down now.” Varric said looking at the large stack of papers sitting near him. “It’ll make a good story.” 


End file.
